Book Store
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: The one place Naruto loved more than anything was the Book Store. It didn't have a particular name, though he always knew he would meet someone special or something special would happen and he was right. When an unknown raven walked through the doors of the store, he could tell he was special and would probably change his life. NaruSasu
1. Not so Crappy Monday's

**Not so Crappy Mondays**

The hum of chatter, cars honking and people passing didn't seem to bother him; then again he wasn't really paying attention to the outside world. Naruto Uzumaki sighed, his fists clenching inside the pockets of his orange jacket, his cobalt eyes focusing on the snow-flecked ground as his feet carried him somewhere, his shoulders slumping as he blinked tiredly.

_Mondays…suck_

He sighed again at the thought, his backpack feeling abnormally heavy, he groaned softly as his tired mind remembered all the homework he had to do. Pausing in front of a _very _familiar building, Naruto felt a smile tug on his lips, removing his left hand from his pocket –stiffening when the frigid air hit his skin- he pushed the familiar door open, his smile shifting to an all-out grin.

"Ah, Welcome to my wonderful bo-Oh it's just you Naruto" Were the words that greeted him, Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes, the door closing softly behind him, slipping his right hand from his pocket, he stepped further in and immediately dumped his backpack on the wooden-floor.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi, why so moody?" He queried curiously, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the coat-rack, his cobalt eyes scanning the bookstore, widening in horror. "You're trying to build an army of perverts!" He shouted, his mouth opening to shout again when a pale hand covered it, his cobalt eyes snapping to the right.

"Can you not shout for five minutes? And I'm not I just have too many and I wanted to sell-" Naruto stomped on his foot, _hard_.

"Yes you are! You pervert! You're just a bad as he is! If not wors-" A yelp escaped his lips when a sudden hard-covered book slammed on his head, his eyes screwing shut in pain.

"That's what you get; now I'm not a pervert, do you know how _good _these books are? There like a dream that only adults can enjoy when-" Kakashi paused abruptly, his gray-eyes widening.

"Don't. Continue. That. Sentence. You. Pervert" Naruto managed through grit teeth, his cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment, his hands falling limp to his sides as the doughnut they held had reached its target, walking past the stunned bookstore owner and heading to the front counter.

The peaceful silence didn't last long; Naruto had just walked out from the 'Employees Only' room with a stack of books in his arms, five minutes at the least, before a stand-off began.

Cobalt met gray.

"Naruto I'm not a-" Kakashi began again, pausing when Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"P-E-V-E-R-T" He spelled out in a sing-song voice, turning on his heel he made his way toward the far right, whistling a tune softly as he went.

* * *

><p>When the clock above the door chimed eight, Naruto rose from the lowest self of the 'History' section, wincing when his stiff muscles protested, rolling his neck he perked up with the bell above the door chimed. Dusting off his black pants as he made his way toward the front, rolling his shoulders slowly, working out the kinks, he paused when he saw the customer. Naruto watched as the raven-haired boy scanned the closest books, a smile gracing his lips when he noticed the boy's fingers twitching.<p>

"Welcome, can I help you?" Naruto asked softly, the raven-haired boy glanced up and gave a tilt of his head; blinking for a moment he suddenly understood.

"No, those aren't the only books we have here; the owner wants to sell them. Either he's trying to form an army of perverts or he has too many to keep at home so he doesn't want the extras." Naruto said, scratching his cheek nervously as the boy stared at him silently.

"Who would read these books anyway? There…just _wrong_." Came the quiet response, Naruto blinked and gave a nod of understanding, his arms crossing over his chest, he rose a brow when he noticed the backpack on the other boys shoulder.

"You were looking for something right?" He asked, gesturing with a nod to the backpack, the raven-haired boy gave a nod and reached into the coat of his black jacket.

"Right, sorry I've had a long day, I was wondering if you a had these texts books, I checked the Public and School Library but couldn't find them" Naruto glanced at the sheet of notebook paper being presented to him, he reached forward and took it, opening it and reading the words written, he blinked and glanced up at the raven-haired boy.

"Wait are these English textbooks for English with Jiraya?" Naruto asked, handing the sheet back to the boy.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Was the response, Naruto turned and made his way back to the far left side, his hands slipping into his pockets as he walked, peaceful silence filling the air.

"Because he asked me earlier if I could convince Kakashi, the shop owner to give him the extras he has in the back, and I know his handwriting anywhere. I'll spare you the backache of carrying all twenty-six, I'll give you a box with thirteen of them-"

"I can handle taking the twenty-six at once, I'm not weak." Came the blunt comment, Naruto glanced up watching as the raven-haired boy leaned against the bookshelf beside him, his eye twitching as he rose to his feet.

"I'm not saying your weak, bastard, I'm just saying I have to take some as well." Naruto stated back, crossing his arms as the raven-haired boy smirked, his obsidian eyes narrowing.

"And? Look can I have the books idiot, I have homework to do" Naruto forced a smile to his lips, turning on his heel he made his way toward the back, the raven following behind him.

"Kakashi, it seems Jiraya sent another student to get the English books he's neglected to order, _again_. Do we have boxes left?" Naruto watched as Kakashi hastily covered the sketch pad with other books, his pale cheeks flushing pink, smirking and rolling his eyes he tapped his fingers against his arm.

"Hm…Boxes…" Kakashi rose from the chair, running a pale hand through his silver-gray hair, plucking one from the stack he tossed it to Naruto. Nodding and turning, ignoring the arched brow of the other boy, he made his way back to the 'Textbook' section once more.

"Here, Bastard." Naruto said smugly, handing the box of thirteen heavy English textbooks piled into it to the raven-haired boy, grinning when the boy nearly buckled under the added weight.

"Thanks idiot." Was the boy's curt response, Naruto snickered and followed the raven toward the front door.

"Naruto, is our customer leaving soon?" Came Kakashi's lazy drawl, glancing to his left, Naruto gestured toward the door.

"Yeah! Why?" He asked glancing at the clock suddenly noticing it was nine, he blinked when Kakashi appeared behind the counter, he glanced back and noticed the boy still standing by the door.

"Hey idiot?"

"Hm?"

"What's your name; it slipped my mind to ask earlier."

"Naruto, yours?" Naruto glanced up, hearing the familiar tapping of the register being locked for the night, the money being quickly and expertly counted, he wondered how he did it without getting confused.

"Sasuke, thanks for the books" He said and left, Naruto blinked in confusion, the pale hand that gently squeezed his shoulder brought him back.

"Grab your bag and coat, I want to get home" Kakashi said in his normal lazy drawl, however Naruto could tell a hint of excitement was laced with it, he slipped his coat on, and grabbed his backpack. Stepping into the frigid night air Naruto grit his teeth and cursed himself for forgetting his gloves, watching as Kakashi slipped out and shut the door behind him, he noticed the smile on his pale lips.

"You gonna stop by and grab some coffee?" Naruto asked walking beside Kakashi, cobalt eyes focusing on the man with interest.

"Hm…no I'll go straight home, you going to stop for Ramen?" Naruto perked at the mention of Ramen, his smile falling from his lips as he remembered something important.

"No, I have homework to finish" Naruto said with a sigh, his eyes focusing on the sky as they paused at an intersection, peaceful silence surrounding them.

"You always wait till the last minute don't you?" Kakashi said lazily, Naruto glared at him before a mischievous smirked graced his lips.

"Yeah yeah, hey Kakashi?" Naruto glanced up and grinned when the signal blinked white, he turned and waved as he ran towards the other side, turning he raised his hands to the either side of his mouth. "Have fun getting laid tonight!" He shouted before turning and running down the empty sidewalks, giggles racking his body, he paused when the clear shout filled the air.

"Why-you…Naruto!" Said boy only snickered and made his way home, his crappy Monday forgotten.


	2. Partners

**_A/N: Here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, was having writers block xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Reviews: falsedfaith691- Thanks! And Here it is! _**

**_Teppen- Thanks and I did :D_**

**_Guest- Thank you _**

**_Amber Ice Fox- Thank you very much! _**

**_Thanks to: AkumasFate, Amber Ice Fox, Anime Forever999, Emo Dragon 7, Haru Hime-sama, JuliaAbadeerSkellington, KanameAngel, Kokomi, Spreadtheevil, Teppen, enRei, falsedfaith691, myownperson2010667 and theDireOne _**_for Following_

**_Thanks also to: Emo Dragon 7, Haru Hime-sama, Shadow Ravon, Shushuki-chan95, Teppen, abbie pain, falsedfaith691, myownperson2010667 and wolfmoon30 _**_for Favouriting  
><em>

_**Beta'd by** Anime Forever999_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Partners<strong>

Growling in agitation, Sasuke glanced around his paper littered room floor, his teeth gritting as he found the project he'd been looking for.

"Biology, English, Art, Drama, Spanish and Health are done. The only one that isn't...would be History…damn it" He muttered, placing the other completed projects away in his bag, the one that needed finishing was placed at the top, glancing at the clock Sasuke gave a tired sigh.

_Its only 6:50…and I'm already tired….._

Rising to his feet, Sasuke made his way toward the kitchen, his bag in his hands, his nose wrinkling as he searched his nearly-empty reregister with tired obsidian eyes. Turning and grabbing his bag, Sasuke snatched a banana and apple before stopping to slip his black boots on; plucking his sweater from the back of the sofa where it lay he made his way out of his apartment door.

Walking down the two flights of stairs, Sasuke's mind reeling as he tried to think of how he could get his History project done before his second period, he paused at the landing of the first floor to slip his black sweater on before continuing down the street toward his school.

* * *

><p>Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb as he entered the school's main doors, Sasuke made his way toward the Library, slipping his phone from his pocket he checked the time, it was 7:20 am.<p>

"Thank God for free periods…." Sasuke whispered tiredly, his pale hand gripping the strap of his backpack tighter for a moment, the sudden footsteps echoing down the halls nearly sending him into a panic, he glanced back and felt his eyes widen in horror.

They'd found him.

Again.

Glancing forward and cursing his luck, Sasuke turned the corner, clearly hearing the squeals echo off the white-concrete walls. He continued down the row of lockers, the squeals closer now, growling under his breath Sasuke paused at the center stairs.

_Let's see…quickest way to my destination… damn it think! _

Snapping his fingers Sasuke made his way up the stairs, ducking behind the nearest wall when he reached the landing, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when the mob of squealing girls ran past the staircase. Reaching for the bottle of water in his backpack pocket, Sasuke made his way down the hall of empty art rooms, taking a swig and placing it back for later, he continued down a smirk slowly gracing his lips.

"Let's see if I can get this stupid History done" Rolling obsidian eyes Sasuke pushed the Library door open, the silence instantly relaxing him, pausing and glancing around he made his way toward the History section.

Low muttering filled the silence as he drew closer, a yawn escaping him as he placed his backpack on an empty chair, his eyes scanning the rows of books, a frown crossing his face.

"It's not…here? How the hell am I supposed to finish this now? I have class next period!" Sasuke whispered harshly, hands balling into fists; sighing irritably he turned and yelped when he collided with a firm chest.

"Ow…Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-oh you're the boy from the other day…." The voice spoke, Sasuke's eyes opened as he glanced up from the chest his face was still pressed to, his face flushing as piercing cobalt eyes came into view. He took a step back, stuffing his hands into his black jeans, his eyes focusing on the blonde before him; he noticed with mirth that he also looked exhausted.

"It's Sasuke, why are you here during first block?" Sasuke said evenly, folding his arms over his chest, his back resting against the bookshelf.

"I have a free block, I'd thought I'd come and finish a History project I didn't get to" he grinned widely. "The name's Naruto by the way, in case you've forgotten." Sasuke watched as Naruto turned back toward the desk he must have been working on, pages littered the table, stepping forward and reaching for his bag Sasuke sighed softly.

"Same with me, it was given out two weeks ago it just slipped my mind, what's it on?" Sasuke flipped through his white binder, his fingers expertly spinning the black pen, he glanced up when sun-kissed fingers plucked the pen from his grip.

"The Great Depression, we have to make a poster of facts that highlighted the era and present it today, we were supposed to be put in groups of two but there was a student absent so I have to do mine on my own." Naruto said as his fingers began to twirl the pen, Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"That's what I have to do, wait who's your teacher?" Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out a black poster board, placing it on the table he began to write out 'The Great Depression' in black sharpie.

"If you can believe it, the owner of the Book Store, Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition, his mouth falling open as he watched Naruto glue the piece of paper in the center, following it by adding another labeled 'Important Facts' his mind reeling as he watched the blonde carefully place the piece.

"No way" He whispered as he reached over Naruto's arm, brining the packet closer to his eyes, he flipped to the beginning of his binder and slammed his head on the table.

"The hell!-Wait what's with your face? You look surprised, annoyed and irritated at the same time" Naruto asked, pausing in his gluing to glance at Sasuke, said boy rubbed his forehead before pointing to the similar packet in his binder.

"We have the same teacher, I couldn't come to school the first few days because I had the flu, I received this packet in the mail along with the project information….damn it no wonder he looked so smug when he saw me in class!" Sasuke growled, placing Naruto's packet back beside his arm, his eyes closing as he groaned softly readying to slam his head again on the table in annoyance.

The warm hand that cushioned the impact made Sasuke's eyes jerk open, he glanced up and noticed Naruto grinning from ear to ear, smiling softly in return he plucked his pen back.

"No need to do that Sasuke, this means were partners now, right?" Naruto asked softly, Sasuke opened his mouth to respond when he felt gentle, warm fingers tracing his forehead. "That's gonna' look bad later you know" he whispered quietly, Sasuke blinked and gently brushed Naruto's hand away, his cheeks burning slightly as he focused his attention on the poster board between them.

"Shut-up idiot; and I suppose seeing as this has to be done in two person teams, let's get started class begins soon" Sasuke glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye, his exhaustion leaving him as he focused on finishing the project, he tugged the book between him and Naruto, a smile gracing his lips as they began their task.

Maybe he'd enjoy doing his history homework, especially with an amusing blonde sitting right there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Again thank you for giving me feedback xD Remember please Fav/Follow/Review they make me happy! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully, I'm going to start updating regularly :D  
><strong>


	3. Getting to know Each Other

_**A/N: Here's chapter three! Did I mention how much I love this story? xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

_**Reviews**__**: **_**_JuliaAbadeerSkellington_**_**- :D :D :D**_

**_falsedfaith691_**_**: Thanks, their banter makes me laugh, and I write it xD. It makes me feel good that someone likes the way I'm portraying both Naruto and Sasuke, thank you. And here's your update! **_

**_Teppen_**_**- And here we have more! :D**_

**_Dragon77- Thanks very much! :D_**

**_drarry-lover23- Aw thanks drarry-lover _**

**_Haru Hime-sama- Here's your update! :P _**

_**Thanks to: **_**_666vampirelover666_**_for Favouriting_

_**Thanks also to: **_**_666vampirelover666_, Allyieh, Apricis, Hollow Sharingan, Quietly Dreaming of the Future, weirdcat,__** **_xXNexireXx, and_** **_chocorain_**_for Following_

**_Beta'd by_**_ Anime Forever999_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Getting to Know Each Other<strong>

Naruto sighed softly, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the center stairs, a yawn escaping his lips as he paused and glanced back at Sasuke. A smile gracing his lips as he took the other half of the poster-board, the grunt he received made Naruto snicker softly.

"It's not heavy idiot, I can carry it myself" Sasuke deadpanned, yanking their project lightly, Naruto rolled his cobalt eyes.

"Don't whine so much bastard, I feel like helping you carry it, is that so bad?" Naruto asked, tugging at their project, turning on his heel Naruto made his way down the quiet main hall, Sasuke following behind him. Reaching the bathrooms, Naruto turned to his right and paused when Sasuke took a moment to follow, he blinked in confusion when obsidian eyes scanned left then right.

_Wonder who he's trying to avoid…._

Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke turn and nod, grinning he made his way down the History classrooms, reaching the far one he leaned against the row of lockers, Sasuke sliding down a locker with a sigh.

"We made it in one piece" Sasuke whispered softly, placing his end of the poster against the locker, Naruto following his gesture, tilting his head he leaned it against a locker.

"What do you mean? Why are you acting all ninja-like when you pass by corners?" he asked, glancing up at the clock, they had five minutes left, Naruto glanced back down his eyes locking with Sasuke's.

"No reason idiot" Sasuke retorted back quietly.

"Tell me bastard" Naruto demanded softly, his hands resting on his hips.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-" Naruto suddenly paused, the bell ringing, the quiet hallway filling with voices instantly, the door behind them opening slowly.

Then he heard it.

The squeals echoing through the halls.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, blinking in confusion when he saw that he was gone, the hand that took his own caused him to glance up, meeting narrowed obsidian. Picking up the project Naruto felt Sasuke tug him into their History classroom, blinking again Naruto noticed Sasuke's tense shoulders as said boy turned around and offered a small smile, Naruto grinned finally understanding.

"You have fangirls, huh bastard" Sasuke stepped forward and whacked him hard, Naruto yelped and pulled his hand from Sasuke's lax grip, rubbing his skull softly he glanced up when Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, yeah now shut-up" came the blunt response, Naruto grinned widely, jumping up and placing their project in front of Kakashi's desk, he turned and dropped his orange backpack next to his desk and plopped into his chair. The warning bell rang then; Naruto leaned his head back and blinked in surprise when Sasuke's pale face came into view, yelping when a pale finger pressed against his nose Naruto sat upright.

Quiet squeals echoing around the small room as other students made their way in; Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the small-wooden desk table, his cobalt eyes closing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed softly, lacing his fingers together as the classroom continued to fill around him, glancing at Naruto he felt a smile lace his lips. He glanced at his right hand, the one that he used to tug Naruto into class, warmth coming from it; he glanced up when the door opened once more.<p>

There stood Kakashi, book in hand.

Sasuke reached forward to shake Naruto, his open palm resting on the blonde's steady rising and falling back, blinking he shook the boy, pulling back when Naruto sat up once again.

"Wut'chu want?" Sasuke blinked as half-lidded cobalt eyes focused on him, he reached forward and tugged at Naruto's cheeks, a smirk coming to his lips as Naruto yelped.

"Kakashi's here, time to get ready to present" He said as he watched their teacher plop down on his chair, his orange book opening instantly as silence filled the room.

"Who did their project? Raise their hand" Kakashi said lazily, Sasuke raised his hand, nudging Naruto to do the same; a sleeping grin was his response as he also raised his hand. "And who didn't?" Kakashi asked, his gray eyes scanning the class, Sasuke glanced around and noticed ten people raising their hands, he glanced back toward the front and noticed Kakashi standing. Sasuke watched as Kakashi turned his back to them, his free hand effortlessly writing across the chalkboard, he heard Naruto snort softly at the words written. "Then write a seven-page report on the important facts of the 'Great Depression' and give it to me by Friday, and seeing as today's Tuesday, I'd suggest you begin now. The rest of you hand in your projects please."

Sasuke stood and lifted the poster-board and glanced at Kakashi, "Where do we leave this?" He asked as other students began to crowd around him, his fingers twitching as he heard soft giggles.

"You can leave it in front of the chalkboard, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke blinked and glanced at his teacher, his eyes narrowing at the smirk playing on his pale lips, turning and plopping back into his seat he noticed Naruto was watching him.

"Naruto." He said resting his chin on his folded arms, said blonde grinned smugly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"Now as you all know, I said that these would be presented orally, however…I don't feel like having you all present; I'll look at them later. You may have a free period." Sasuke gaped at the silver-haired man, his hands fisting in irritation.

"The hell!" Naruto snarled out, Sasuke glanced at the blonde, a sigh escaping his lips as he tugged out a black spiral notebook from his bag.

"To say I wasn't expecting this would be a lie, he's more lazy then anyone I know" Sasuke whispered, his eyes glancing around the quiet room, the students that hadn't done their project scribbling away at their papers, he smirked focusing back on the blonde.

"But still! Kakashi-sensei is mean for having us do the work and then not even allowing us to pres-" Sasuke glanced up from his blank page when Naruto stopped mid-sentence, he watched with tired eyes as Naruto's lips spread into a grin, reaching forward he flicked the blonde's nose, the glare sent his way made him smile.

"Why'd you stop?" He queried curiously, his chin leaning on his free palm; he watched as Naruto pointed to the small orange book in Kakashi's hands, he blinked as realization hit him.

"Kakashi's annoyed, do you know why Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, said boy pushed the blonde back into his seat, his eyes narrowing as a frown etched its way onto his face.

"He doesn't want us to present because he's pissed that no one would buy his _favorite_ books? That's a load of bullshit" Sasuke managed through clenched teeth, he rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the blank page before him, his left hand relaxing its death-grip on his pen.

"My guess exactly, I haven't been able to help out these past two weeks because of the load of projects we've been given, so he hasn't been putting effort into selling them, the lazy asshole." Naruto murmured softly, his fingers tapping along his blue-jeans in a rhythmic pattern; Sasuke leaned his back against his chair and stretched his legs out, his pen following the rhythm as it wrote along the page.

"Figures as much" Sasuke answered softly, his attention on the words being written out before him, Naruto hummed in response, his fingers still tapping away.

"Hey Sasuke, what classes are you taking this term?" blinking at the blonde, Sasuke placed his pen down, sitting straighter, he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Why?" He queered, smirking as he rested his chin atop his intertwined fingers.

"Curious is all, ya gonna answer or not?" Naruto retorted back, his arms crossing.

"Hm…No, I decline answering that" Sasuke said smugly, smirking when Naruto fixed a glare on him, he glanced down at his paper and began again.

He failed to notice the smug smile stretching across Naruto's face.

"Sasuke…?" he whispered, Sasuke paid him no mind, his focus completely on the paper.

"Sassukeeee…?" Naruto said again, Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, he continued to write.

"_Sassssssuukkkkeeeeeeeee_?" Naruto whispered out once more, opening his mouth again to say the raven's name again when a pale hand clamped over his mouth.

"If I answer will you shut up?" Sasuke said curtly, his other hand nearly snapping his pen in half, watching the blonde nod vigorously; he pulled his hand back with a sigh.

"Biology, English, Art, Drama, Spanish and Health." He listed off, sitting back as Naruto blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why Drama?" He asked, his head tilting, Sasuke winced, looking at the chalkboard.

"Because…I couldn't take Creative Writing this term" He deadpanned, focusing his gaze back on Naruto.

"But isn't it taught by Guy-sensei?"Naruto asked once more, Sasuke paled at the mention of his teachers name, he offered a curt nod as an answer.

"Wow…I have Biology, Algebra, Health, English, Spanish and Ceramics" Sasuke blinked, relaxing as the topic drifted away from his Drama teacher, placing his notebook and pen away before focusing on Naruto once more.

That's how they spent their half-hour History class with the scribbling of pens and pencils on paper filling the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And done!~ Hope you guys liked it! :D remember please Fav/Follow/Review, it makes me happy! If you wanna read another good NaruSasu AU, check out **Anime Forever999's** 'I Want My Phone Back!' Thanks again~**_


	4. Half-Day

_**A/N: Here's chapter four! sorry for the wait it came out longer then intended xD  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, we all know this x(**_

_**Reviews: Teppen- Yay another person who likes the way I'm doing this xD thanks! sorry for the wait this chapter was a bit complicated xD**_

_**JuliaAbadeerSkellington- Me too! I loved it so much that I thought 'hey why not have Sasuke in it?' it seems like he'd fit no?**_

_**falsefaith691-Thanks! :D**_

_**Thanks to: Interested Fan, Sayuri36ani,** **namvd** For Favouriting_

_**Thanks to: ArcticIllustrator, Himuilla, ****Sayuri36ani, namvd, riniwtf and 13bluetears **for Following _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Half-Day<strong>

"Freedom!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door of his History class, he paused when a hand yanked on his orange-black jacket; he glanced back and grinned at the sleepy-looking Sasuke.

"Hold on idiot, did you forget we have English together?" Sasuke stated flatly, Naruto rolled his eyes and continued forward, heading down the hall, a yawn escaping his lips. Continuing down the hall and taking a left, they reached the English classrooms; Naruto glanced back and smiled as Sasuke followed behind him, his pale hand still gripping the orange fabric.

"Sleepy Sasuke?" Naruto asked smugly, his hands clasping behind his head, said boy rolled his eyes and released his grip, opening the room Naruto yelped when a book slammed into his head.

"Ow! Son of a b-" Naruto blinked and glanced down, the chocolate muffin keeping him from finishing, glancing up at the grinning whie-haired male Naruto happily chewed the treat.

"Watch your mouth brat, it's too early for it" Jiraya said gruffly, his light-gray eyes landing on the boy behind Naruto, sighing and tugging on Sasuke's hoodie sleeve, Naruto took his seat.

"Yeah, yeah but why hit me Pervy Sage? I haven't done anything" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his aching head, yelping again when a cool water bottle was placed atop his hand, blinking in confusion he glanced behind to see Sasuke resting his head against his desk.

"For your head so you stop whining so much" He stated tiredly, Naruto grinned and happily ran the bottle on his head, sighing when the throbbing faded a bit, he glared at his teacher once the world ceased its spinning.

"You seem mad Jiraya-sensei, why is that?" Naruto hummed in response as he leaned his head back, his cobalt eyes closing, the huff of irritation that filled the room made him smile; Sasuke tapped his fingers along the desk.

"None of your business brat" Was Jiraya's blunt response, Naruto snickered softly as he heard Sasuke growl softly.

"Why do you think he's pissy Naruto?" Sasuke asked haughtily, Naruto opened his eyes and grinned at the man before him.

"Because he attempts of 'research' were unsuccessful" Naruto answer smugly, his arms crossing as Sasuke hummed softly, he watched as the raven stretched lazily, another yawn escaping his lips.

"And what is his 'research' entitle Naruto?" Sasuke queried curiously, Naruto snorted softly rolling his eyes, with a dismissive gesture of his hand Naruto responded.

"Oh…nothing interesting that needs to be discussed now Sasuke" said raven quirked a brow, Naruto grinned and jumped slightly when his phone began to vibrate against his pant leg, brows furrowing in confusion, Naruto slipped out his phone. "Hello?" Naruto said softly, his eyes focusing on the ceiling above him as he waited.

"_Hey, are you with Jiraya yet?_" Came the question from the other end, Naruto glanced at his white-haired teacher, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm in his class now, wanna talk to him?" Naruto asked, his fingers drumming along his other arm as they crossed, he blinked when he heard a low grumbling noise, turning and arching a brow he watched as Sasuke quickly averted his eyes.

"_Nah later I guess, hey there's a snow storm warning you know?" _Naruto blinked in confusion and tapped his chin with his left index finger.

"Mmm, are you sure? There was no report of it on the news this morning" Naruto continued, his left leg rising and meeting his chest, yawning slightly Naruto jumped when the beep of the intercom filled the room.

"_Attention all Students and Staff, you must all gather your things and leave, quickly before the weather outside progresses even further. Be careful and have a good day." _

Naruto watched as Jiraya rose from his chair, his right hand effortlessly gliding across the chalkboard, cobalt eyes widening as he lowered his cell down to listen.

"I want you guys to grab a textbook and read 'Romeo and Juliet' you are going to perform a play with the person behind you as your partner, whoever doesn't have one will be in a group with the remaining few. Pick an act and be prepared to perform it whenever school is back in session, be careful on your way home." Naruto grinned and turned around in his chair to face Sasuke, his head tilting as he watched the raven stretch lazily once more.

"We're partners again huh?" He asked with a grin, Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood, lifting his backpack on his shoulder; Naruto paused his right hand slinging his backpack over his shoulder his eyes glancing back down to his still in-call cell.

"_Seems even if school is suddenly cancelled he still needs to give homework, anyway are you heading home or the book store?" _Naruto blinked and gratefully accepting the English book Sasuke held out to him, he frowned when a low growl come through the microphone.

"Easy now, don't piss your boss off even more, now the closest place would be….The Book store so I'll head there." Naruto snickered quietly when he heard Sasuke groan quietly behind him, he yelped when a hand gripped his ear, turning and swiftly catching his cell before it fell to the ground Naruto glanced up.

"You stay out of trouble, any funny business and I'll give you the longest and most boring paper to write in your entire life, understand?" Naruto glared at a quietly snickering Sasuke, his glare melting away as he focused his gaze back on a frowning Jiraya.

"Me? I haven't in a long while so don't get all worked up. I'm assuming 'research' can't be done now?" Naruto challenged, his left hand holding up his cell again as he heard another low growl.

"_So help me if he comes home drunk again—Damn I gotta go Naruto, text me when you get to the Book store. Later" _Naruto grinned and quickly answered.

"Later, don't piss anyone off" He chuckled softly as he glanced back up at his still-frowning teacher.

"….Sadly yes, my research is going to be cancelled for a bit, anyway off with you two" Naruto gave a mock-salute and turned on his heel, tugging on Sasuke's hoodie sleeve as he went, his hand falling back to his side as he spun around to face the sleepy-looking raven.

"School's cancelled! Thank you snow storm, hey Sasuke? Are you headed home?" Naruto asked expertly dodging around other students as he continued walking backwards as he slipped his cell back into his back pocket, his hands clasping together behind his head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked tiredly, his hands slipping into his pockets as he watched in awe as Naruto managed to dodge so easily around people; he backtracked and gave a nod.<p>

"No…my apartment's far, even if I take my shortcuts I don't think I'd make it there before the storm hits." He said quietly, blinking and slipping his own cell out, he unlocked the screen and pressed the 'Weather' icon. Dodging around people Sasuke read aloud, "Winter Storm advisory, accumulation around 6-12 inches of snow, Why do you ask Naruto?" he asked as the blonde led him down the English classroom hall toward the Health classrooms, he followed tiredly knowing the fastest way out of the school but allowing someone else to guide him.

"Well we do have another project to do, and if you can't get home then you could come and stay with me at the Book store, ya know if you want" Sasuke glanced up and blinked as Naruto's sun-kissed cheeks flushed lightly, he tapped his chin with his index finger in thought, a smirk reaching his lips.

"Hm...Should I risk going to my apartment? Or going to a Book store that's owned by our perverted, lazy History teacher….I'll take my chances idiot." Sasuke watched amused as Naruto's cobalt eyes widened, arms dropping from behind his head, mouth gaping open.

"You're kidding, right? You think your scrawny ass can get home without freezing?" Sasuke frowned, his smirk returning as he paused behind Naruto as they reached the main doors, slipping his backpack off he quickly slipped his English textbook inside and his cell before straightening.

"Didn't know you were looking at it idiot" he retorted nonchalantly, lifting and slinging his backpack over his shoulders, Naruto straightened and did the same, his blonde eyebrows furred in confusion.

"Looking at what?" He asks as he lifts his hood, Sasuke raised his own hood and smirked as he focused his eyes on the already two-inch snow covered school grounds.

"My 'scranny ass'" He replied with a smirk, opening the door and stepping out, he watched as Naruto followed and all but slipped as his reply registered.

"Wh- I wasn't! You- Ugh!" Sasuke chuckled as he made his way toward the front of the school, ignoring the occasional squeals as the other students piled onto the buses, glancing back he watched as Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I finally manage to shut you up huh, idiot?" Sasuke stated smugly, flinching as icy-wind blew in his face, he sighed softly as a soft 'humph' reached his ears.

"Oh shut up you bastard, and besides I wasn't looking! Geez" Naruto retorted defensively, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he spun around.

"You know getting defensive about it doesn't help" He stated bluntly, turning back around to continue walking down the sidewalk, his eyes scanning the near empty streets, blinking in confusion at the sudden weight on his back Sasuke glanced back.

"You know I can easily tug you down and watch you slide around on the sidewalk Sasuke" Naruto whispered in his ear tugging at the backpack he held, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde back, the weight lifting as they made their way further down the chilly air nipping at exposed skin.

_Wonder who he was talking to…_

Sasuke blinked at the sudden thought, he shrugged and continued forward making sure he didn't slip, Naruto followed behind him, silence surrounding them.

"It's like…a ghost town…" Naruto whispered, beside him now, nodding and glancing back up he voiced his answer.

"Can you blame anyone? a snow storm will get anyone ducking for cover" Naruto chuckled and gave a nod, Sasuke mentally counted the blocks, they were four blocks from the school so they were close. Grabbing Naruto's sleeve, Sasuke took a deep breath and took off in a run, the blonde beside him easily getting the message.

Finally reaching the Book store Sasuke released his hold on the orange material, his breath ragged and labored, Naruto opened the door and instantly face-palmed on the wooden floor.

"So you made it did you? Took you awhile" Came the lazy, familiar voice from deeper within the room, Sasuke closed the door and stepped over Naruto, dumping his backpack on the floor he reached a hand toward the blonde.

"Get up, and how the hell did you get here before us?" Sasuke asked, helping Naruto up, he glanced up and saw their History teacher sitting behind the mahogany counter with a smirk on his pale lips, arching a brow he watched as Kakashi walked toward them.

"Hmm…secret Sasuke-_kun_, oh and congratulations you two got the best score in the class, I heard from Jiraya that you have to pick a part from 'Romeo and Juliet' how fun." Sasuke felt his left eye twitch as Naruto made his way toward the back, he and Kakashi followed, the warmth and smell of books sending the shivers of cold away.

"To a half-day of school, we'll work on the project later" Naruto stated holding three jugs of something warm in his hands, Sasuke arched a brow in confusion before taking his.

"Hot chocolate, drink up" Kakashi said with a smile before taking a drink from his cup, Sasuke blinked and slowly took a drink from his own cup, Naruto humming softly in response.

The vibrations of a cell phone within the black backpack going unnoticed, making his way over, Sasuke slipped his boots off before heading back to where Naruto and Kakashi were.

_New Message_

**_A/N Done! _****_Who was Naruto talking to, you guess wanna guess? :D Who's this 'New Message' from for Sasuke? Find out next chapter! Again sorry for the wait the conversation between our Mystery person and Naruto was added fully recently, I was just going to have Naruto's answers but oh well! xD  
><em>**

**_PS- Please leave a review/favorite or follow! they make me happy and encourage me to keep writing this :D _**

**_PSS- Do you guys think I should add links(in the next chapter or on my profile) so you can see what Naruto's jacket and backpack look like? As well as Sasuke's hoodie and backpack? Let me know :) _**


	5. Snowed In

**Snowed In**

**_AN: ... OMG I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. This update is way past due! Ugh this chapter just wouldn't be written! X( hope you guys can forgive me and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! _**

**_Disclaimer: We all know, by chapter five, that I don't own Naruto._**

**_Reviews: JuliaAbadeerSkellington: Try again :D and thanks_**

**_Dragon77: Kinda failed in the 'update soon' part, sorry x/_**

**_Teppen: Try again and thank you glad you like my story :)_**

_**berry5tz: Thanks I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!** _

_**Thanks to: Actual-Grendel, berry5tz, Humble Winter 18, Sherylone,MikaHamaru, Unwavering Heart, JuniperRaso, SM2TM ** for Following _

**_Thanks also too: berry5tz and Humble Winter 18_**_ for Favouriting_

**_Beta'd by _**_Animeforever__999_

* * *

><p><em>Did you make it home? Are you okay? Let me know <em>

Sasuke blinked at the message displayed on the screen, a yawn escaping his lips as his pale fingers skim across the keys, arms suddenly wrapping around his shoulders caused him to jump slightly. Glancing back Sasuke relaxed when his eyes spotted a grinning Naruto, placing his phone on the small wooden table, he gently shoved the blonde away, arching a brow in question before standing up from the small couch he'd been sitting in.

"Wanna do something fun Sasuke?" He asked excitedly, Sasuke rose and stretched out his arms above his head, blinking sleep from his eyes, glancing at the clock he noticed an hour had passed.

"Like?" He questioned warily, Naruto's grin only seemed to widen further as he reached a hand forward, Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged toward the front of the Book Store, he was starting to feel sleepy again, he blamed the all-nighter he'd pulled last night. Blinking in confusion when they stopped before the two rows of 'Make Out Paradise' books, Sasuke glanced at the nearly jumping blonde beside him and rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we burn them? Or rip pages out? Or-" Naruto's yelp fills the small warm store, Sasuke cringing as a hard-cover book falls to the floor, he leans down and picks it up snickering softly as the title 'World Geography' comes into view.

"Touch them and I will kill you by reading them to you." Kakashi's lazy drawl came from the counter, Sasuke hands the book over once he reaches the counter, he arches a brow challengingly, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Why so testy?" He asks, making his way back to where Naruto sits on the wooden floor, gingerly rubbing his head, offering his hand to the frowning blonde Sasuke nearly misses Kakashi's answer.

"Don't push it Uchiha." Humming softly as Naruto lifts himself, Sasuke turns and sighs softly.

"Geez, someone's pissy, hey Naruto do you guys have food here? I'm getting hungry" Sasuke smiles when Naruto nods, he blinks when he glances down and realizes his hand is still being gripped gently within Naruto's, blushing and pulling his hand free, Sasuke gestures for Naruto to guide him, passing by Kakashi.

"I'm heading home before this storm worsens, you two, remember to lock up before you leave, oh and Romeo and Juliet is on page 394." Sasuke pauses, glancing back at their History teacher as he stands and walks over to the coat rack, quickly slipping his coat and gray scarf on before moving towards the front door. Watching as he slips out, Sasuke arches a brow, a smirk playing on his lips as he turns and clasps his hands together behind his back, heading towards the back where Naruto is.

"It seems to of slipped his mind that we can now freely destroy his precious books if we wanted. Hey where did you put our English Textbooks?" He asked glancing around the small staff room, his eyes momentarily falling on his cell before focusing on a door in the far left of the room, his head tilting to the side in curiosity as Naruto's answer came from there.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember, and…I put them by the computer. Anything specific you want?" Naruto asked, Sasuke moved toward the small white desk, plucking at the two books before turning and making his way toward the couch, plopping down Sasuke placed them beside his phone.

"No, which part do you think we should act?" He asked, skimming through the pages absentmindedly, his legs propping up on the table, crossing his ankles.

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed softly as he stirred the tomato soup slowly, turning to grab two bowls from the cupboard behind him, facing the stove again he turned it off and moved the bowling soup. Grabbing a wooden spoon Naruto filled the bowls with soup before heading back toward the staff room, placing a bowl before Sasuke and then placing his own down, Naruto sat down beside the reading boy, humming again and reaching for his bowl and placed it on his stomach.<p>

"Not sure, let's read through it and see which parts grab our interest, oh and your soup is ready." Sasuke glanced up and Naruto smiled, gesturing with his chin towards the bowl, taking his soup and taking a sip he grinned with Sasuke hummed in satisfaction.

"It's a plan." Sasuke murmured softly, Naruto smiled and took a sip of his own soup as Sasuke shifted closer, placing his book between them, comfortable silence surrounding them.

_~Two-hours later~_

"'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she-!'" Naruto paused, his right arm raised into the air, his left holding his textbook as his cell's ring fills the room, lowering his textbook Naruto plops down on the sofa Sasuke perched on, unlocking his screen he placed it to his ear. "Yes Kakashi?"<p>

"_Have you and Sasuke headed home yet?"_ Naruto blinks, turning to his left as Sasuke slides down the from where he'd been standing, he jumps slightly when a phone buzzed on the table, he watched curiously as Sasuke reached for his phone before answering.

"Not yet, we kinda got distracted on the play, we read through it and picked our parts, why?" Naruto asked, his eyes focusing on the clock above the door, it read eleven thirty.

"…_Naruto…it seems you forgot my warning, try to see if you can get out of there."_ Naruto rose from his spot, moving towards the front door, glancing out at the pure-white covered streets, he tensed when cool fingers met his elbow; he relaxed when he remembered he was here with Sasuke.

"Help me open the door?" He asked softly, listening as the faint voices of the news came through the line, stepping to the right and placing a hand on the door, he blinked when Sasuke's pale hands were placed around his hand.

They both pushed against the door.

Naruto cradled his phone with his shoulder against his ear, placing his other hand against the cool glass.

They pushed again, harder.

It didn't even budge.

"We have a problem Kakashi…it seems were stuck here" Naruto said softly, removing his hands and breathing into them, a soft sigh filtered through the line and Naruto could imagine Kakashi rubbing his eyes, turning off the lights he gestured Sasuke towards the staff room once more.

"_You're lucky the store's heating works, even if the power goes out. I want you both to listen to me. Put me on speaker Naruto." _Naruto did as told, plopping down on the couch, smiling when Sasuke did the same.

"Were listening Kakashi" Sasuke said softly, his eyes narrowing as his phone vibrates once more, Naruto chuckled softly before returning his attention to Kakashi.

"_You're both stuck there till morning, the snows still falling. Its higher than they expected, its more than twelve inches, it's around fourteen or so. Anyway, stay put and don't try to even go outside, the roads are being cleared but it may take all night. School's probably cancelled too. Sasuke you should let your family know you're safe and warm."_

"No problem Kakashi, I'm this close to calling him and cursing him out for non-stop text messages he keeps sending me." Sasuke snarled out, Naruto arched a blonde brow as his cell buzzed once more, his lips twitching up as Kakashi's laugh filled the room.

"_I should of guessed, poor you. Naruto does h-"_

"Yes he does, he called during Jiraya's class, he should be home by now, call him will you? We have to get back to practicing, bye Kakashi!" Naruto chirped happily, ending the call and placing his phone back on the table, sitting straighter as a low growl came from his left.

"Who keeps texting you anyway? He seems to be pissing you off" Naruto asked, reaching for his textbook, Sasuke's sigh catches his attention, he lifts his eyes from the text and blinks.

"It's my annoying, over-protective, idiot of an older brother. Within ten minutes he's sent twenty messages asking the same damn thing! I swear I'll kill 'em!" Sasuke shouted, fists clenching as he unlocks his screen once more.

"Final reply?" Naruto asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes."

"What if he texts back?"

"I'll hurel my phone into the nearest wall"

"You wouldn't do that"

"To get him to stop annoying me yes Naruto, I would"

Naruto rolled his eyes, snorting in amusement as the soft sounds of Sasuke's fingers angrily typing out a response to whatever question his brother had asked, fighting a yawn that suddenly wanted release, Naruto picked up Sasuke's book and plopped it on the boys crossed legs.

"Let's practice then so you don't destroy your cell, now where were we?" he asked, smiling when a glare was sent his way.

_We're snowed in, nothing more we can do except practice _

Both boys thought as they focused on their roles, blocking out the outside world as they continued to act.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_**_ End of this chapter! let me know if it was good, bad, horrible, okay or whatever! xP I'll try to update on a regular basis, this I swear! :) please Fav,Follow and leave a review! I'm sorry! -throws cookies into the air-_**

**_PS: OH! I almost forgot! this story is also being posted on Wattpad, my profile link for Wattpad in on my profile here(Does that make sense?) drop by to leave a comment, vote or follow me on there, I'll follow back! _**


	6. 20 Questions to Pass the Time

**20 Questions To pass the Time**

_**A/N: Here's chapter six! I suddenly felt motivated to do this so...here it is!~ **_

_**Disclaimer: This is chapter six let me see if I own it now...Nope! **_

_**Reviews:**** berry5tz: Aw thanks! reviews like these help me update faster! ^^  
><strong>_

_**falsefaith691: Here's the next chapter! and my profile link to Wattpad is on my profile here any questions don't hesitate to message me**_

_**JuliaAbadeerSkellington: Hm...let's see...sorta yup! Wanna guess who it is? ^^**_

_**namvd: Thanks! **_

_**Dragon77: Aw thank you! Glad you like it!**_

_**Thanks to: blueleafytree, Tsuukiyomi and KuraiFlame16 **For Favouriting  
><em>

**_Thanks Also to: KuraiFlame16,Assassintionexpert-foxtamer, Tsuukiyomi, blueleafytree, Eziali, and jasono346  
><em>**_for Following  
><em>

* * *

><p>"…..Kill me" Sasuke said softly from where he lay on the couch, Naruto glanced up at him, arching a brow before returning to his textbook. Rolling on his side Sasuke draped in arm over his eyes, ignoring another yawn that tried to overtake him, glancing at the clock a smirk graced his pale lips. It read six-thirty five, sighing and shifting until he was sitting, Sasuke watched as Naruto absently tapped his fingers along his orange jeans, leaning forward and reaching out his pale finger flicked against Naruto's lightly-tanned cheek, a soft growl came from the blonde. "You're going to drive yourself mad trying to figure out which parts we should do, we've been at it since what eleven? Close the book and let's play something, before I go mad." Sasuke offered, watching as Naruto's back straightened, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he glanced up.<p>

"A Game? Like what?" He asked excitedly, shutting the book in his lap and turning to face Sasuke, tapping his chin in thought Sasuke wracked his mind for games that would keep them for going insane, a s mile spreading once more across his lips.

"20 Questions, if that's alright" He said quietly, stretching out his black-socked feet before him as he waited for an answer.

"Sure! That game's fun!" Came Naruto's excited shout, Sasuke yelped as Naruto's hands gripped his still outstretched ankles, yanking him effortlessly off the couch and into his lap, chest's colliding. Sasuke's widened onyx eyes focused on wide-piercing cobalt eyes, his cheeks flushing as he removed himself from the blonde's lap.

"R-right uh…which of us starts?" He asks, keeping his back towards Naruto as he tries to push down the blush coloring his cheeks, his ankles and chest tingling slightly as he turned his focus back to a quietly thinking Naruto.

"Hm…You go first" He stated quietly, smiling sheepishly at Sasuke, blinking onyx eyes Sasuke's head tilted to the side. Walking back towards the brown-couch Sasuke perched on the arm, his fingers tapping against his arm.

"What's your favorite food?" Sasuke asked, glancing up as Naruto plopped down on the couch, his legs tucking under him.

"Ramen. Yours?" He asked, focusing his full gaze on Sasuke.

"Anything with tomatoes in it. Hm…Favorite class?"

"Uh….Gym? I never really had one. Hm…What's the biggest thing you despise?" Sasuke blinked at the sly grin that slowly spread across Naruto's relaxed expression.

"That's a hard one…I despise the girls following me everywhere gushing over 'Ohh! Sasuke-kun's so sexy' or 'Is he single?' or 'I wonder if he'll date me!' don't laugh at me imitation of them its how they sound!" Naruto gasped for air, his hands clutching his stomach as he tried to calm his hysterical laughter, Sasuke frowned, huffing as his arms crossed over his chest.

"A-alright! I'm sorry! It's just- I never thought I'd hear Sasuke Uchiha mimicking the high-pitched gushing of his fangirl squads! Oh God!-" Sasuke sighed, a smile gracing his features as he watched the blonde try to control his laughter, his hand cupping his cheek as he waited.

"You done?" He asked, watching as Naruto brushed tears away, his laughter finally stopping.

"Yes, now anything else you despise?"

"Hm…that's it for now. "What would you do in someone stole all your clothes and left a note say you have to run around Konaha only in your boxers shouting 'I'm a fairy who's lost his wings and the only way I can get them back is if someone can find me a pink tutu!'" Sasuke quiered, watching as Naruto blinked at him in shock.

"Odd question but I'd do it, I'd even add that whoever finds me the tutu has to treat me to Ramen dinner. Favorite animal?"

"Wolf. Yours?"

"Fox. Favorite time of day?"

Dawn or Midnight. Favorite weather?"

"Rain or sunny days. Favorite type of music?"

"Hm…Rock" Sasuke smiled as question after question came, time flying around them.

* * *

><p>"Hungry….Damn it! Stupid snowstorm, stupid boss, stupid me for forgetting to stock the fridge, stupid everything!" Were the words shouted in the small two bedroom apartment, the quiet static of the TV filling the silence as the boy curled into a ball, his eye slipping shut as the emergency heater system sprung to life. Growling and slipping deeper under the thick-red blanket he jumped slightly when his cell buzzed on the small glass coffee table in front of him, slipping a hand out under the warmth that surrounded him, he arched a brow at the name displayed on the screen, time reading nine-forty seven.<p>

_One new message Naruto _

Arching a brow and pulling his hand back under the covers, he unlocked his screen and tapped the 'Open' option, a grin replacing his frown.

_Forgot to mention earlier, there's some food in the small fridge in my room. If I remember correctly its lasagna, just heat it and eat and stay warm. I'm fine and warm so don't worry, see you soon ^_^ _

Smiling softly and grinning in triumph, he rose from his make-shift bed –which happened to be the living room cushioned black couch- and made his way into Naruto's room, smiling when the small black fridge came into view beside the organized bed, crouching down he opened it and hummed in satisfaction.

"Aren't I glad I decided to leave this fridge here? For now yes, yes I am" He grinned as he made his way back towards the kitchen, socked feet padding softly against the wooden floor.

Sighing and running long pale fingers through crimson-red hair, he left his post to go retrieve his cell, returning just as the microwave dinged quietly.

"Suppose I better check how Kakashi's doing then" He said softly, retrieving the plate with the now warm lasagna, a fork from the cupboard and turning to head towards his temporary bed. Sitting down and taking a bit of the lasagna he hummed in approval as his eyes skimmed the black CD/DVD holder beside the TV, his tongue clicking softly against the roof of his mouth. "What should I watch…hm" He spoke softly, standing and plucking a random movie from the shelf, placing it into the DVD player, he plopped back onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around him.

_How are you doing? Staying warm and safe? Let me know pervert_

He sent the message before focusing his attention back on the screen, pressing 'Play' before curling up again under the blanket, a content sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Who's our new mystery guest? Can anyone guess who? I'm updating quickly yay! :D Thanks for dropping by to read this fic of mine it means alot!~** **This may seem short but to be honest I ran out of questions and didn't want to bore everyone xD Am I doing a good job? This is my first time doing a fic like this and its soooo much fun! xP Catch you next chapter!~ **_

_**PS: I'll leave a list here so you guys can guess who it is, the choices are narrowed down xP**_

_**1: Garra**_

_**2: Kurama **_

_**PSS: If I were to do another NaruSasu fic would you guys be interested? Let me know and I'll get to work on it ^^ bye!~  
><strong>_


	7. Free Day

**Free Day**

**_A/N: Here chapter Seven! yay ^^ At the end of reviews I'll let you guys know who guess correctly_  
><strong>

_**Reviews: JuliaAbadeerSkellington: Yay glad you'll read another one of my stories! **_

_**Interested Fan: Yay thanks ^^**_

_**siena: I never said Sasuke was short...**_

_**Teppen: Yay! **_

_**berry5tz: Yay I honestly wasn't sure where that part came from lol but it was fun to write since Naruto would have left over food xD **_

_**Kokomi: I'm honored you'd read my story even if you don't read much NaruSasu, thank you**_

_**Guest: Hm...**_

_**Winners: JuliaAbadeerSkellington, Inerested Fan, Teppen, and Kokomi- CONGRATS YOU GUESSED RIGHT! ^^ **_

_**Thanks to: LissRZ **for Following_

_**Thanks also to:** **Zeref13 **for Favouriting  
><em>

**_~At the bottom will be a list of ideas I've had for the new NaruSasu I plan on doing~_**

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up Kakashi…." He whispered softly, padding his way towards Kakashi's closed bedroom, his nose scrunching up in distaste as strange smells filled the air around him, rolling his eyes he pushed open Kakashi's door, arching a brow at the sight before him. Grinning and stepping over empty potato chip bags, discarded books and papers he made his way over towards Kakashi's bed, rubbing his hands together his grin slipping into a smirk.<p>

"Kakashiiii….get up….." He whispered once more, receiving no answer he reached towards the black bed cover peeking from under Kakashi's gray blanket, tugging it hard he stepped back watching the scene before him.

"The hell was that for Iruka!" Kakashi snarled out as he rose from the wooden floor, rubbing the back of his head with a frown on his lips, laughing softly Iruka reached from the gray phone lying atop the nightstand, unlocking the screen and blinking.

"To get your lazy ass up for one, and did you know you had messages?" Iruka asked, shifting as Kakashi threw his blanket back on his bed; Iruka glanced up and noticed half-open gray eyes watching him.

"No, I can home and passed out, after calling Naruto to make sure he was okay." Eyes narrowing as he watched Kakashi search his closet for clothes, Iruka rose from the bed and made his way towards the window, pulling back the gray curtains he smiled at the snow covered ground.

"Where is Naruto by the way? He hasn't called me" He stated, frowning softly, his hand resting against the cool glass, jumping slightly when pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, he glanced back and was met with a smiling Kakashi.

"He and his friend Sasuke are staying at the Book Store; they made it there before the storm worsened. Before I left I warned them not to stay too long or they'd be stuck there, they of course were distracted by the project Jiraya gave them that by the time I called them to make sure they'd left the snow had risen way past twelve inches. So they stayed there overnight and since most of the town is still covered in snow I'd say School's canceled, now you said I had messages? Can you check from who?" Shuddering at the sudden lost of warmth, he pulled the phone from his pocket and unlocked it once more, opening the 'Message' Icon he turned and made his way out towards the hall.

"Let's see…Hokage sent one saying 'All Staff, school has been closed for today and will remain closed until we know how long this storm will be, the weather reports are saying that more snow is probably on the way. Be careful and stay safe, the students have also been reminded of this, good day' And then you have one from…Kakashi this number doesn't have a name to it…is it new?" Iruka questioned, knowing that even with the shower water running, Kakashi would hear him, leaning against the door he read through the message.

"Probably, what does it say?" Rubbing his nose, he re-read the message 'I've arrived in Konoha early this morning. It's now…6:45 a.m. I'll be staying at the Sannin Hotel until you respond back.' The way this person speaks reminds me of someone…but I can't place my finger on it." He mumbled, closing the message and opening the last one, chuckling softly as the water turned off from within the bathroom.

"What's so funny?"

He heard Kakashi ask, stepping away from the door and leaning against the opposite wall, he read the message "'How are you doing? Staying warm and safe? Let me know pervert' this one also doesn't have a name to it….how come?" Iruka asked, glancing up as the door opened, Kakashi stepped out wearing a gray long-sleeved turtle-neck, black sweatpants and gray socks. Kakashi blinked and gestured for his phone back.

"For that last message, I can't decide on a name to put for him the brat keeps calling a pervert when I'm not."Following after Kakashi they made their way towards the kitchen, pausing before entering the small kitchen Iruka reached forward and yanked Kakashi back, grinning at the small yelp that escaped the man.

"The hell Iru? That hurt" He hissed, glared at Iruka as he stood straight once more, rolling his brown eyes he gestured towards the couch, watching from the corner of his eye as Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Don't argue with me on who's making breakfast Kakashi, last time you tried making eggs you nearly blew this place up, go sit and behave" Iruka said as he bent down to grab a pan, turning he made his way towards the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of eggs he made his way back towards the stove, turning it one before reaching for the oil and wooden spoon.

"You sound like a housewife Iruka, fine then" Came Kakashi's response, rolling his eyes he focused on adding the eggs to the pan, humming softly as he expertly tossed the eggshells into the trash bin, turning to the coffee machine he filled it with coffee beans before turning it on.

"I could always leave you know" He stated bluntly, smirking when he heard the remote hit he small wooden table, his focus turning to the eggs. The arms that wrapped around his waist made Iruka's hand tighten around the wooden spoon and handle of the pan, the breath that ghosted across his neck and into his ear had his attention instead of the eggs.

"You wouldn't leave, would you Iruka?" His eyes widening as he's suddenly pulled away from the stove, a yelp escaping his lips as he's spun around before his pulled against Kakashi's chest, his arms pinned to his sides.

"Kakashi…the eggs will burn! Let go!" He demanded, squirming against the hold he was in, he ceased his squirming after a few moments sighing softly.

"Then answer me. You won't leave will you?" Kakashi asked once more, Iruka glanced behind him and rolled his eyes, releasing his breath slowly.

"No I won't, besides if I did leave you'd eat nothing buy fast-food and be surrounded by trash. Now let go before the eggs burn" He said softly, smiling when Kakashi's arms released him, he paused when soft lips met his neck.

"There's that and the fact that you like my company" Kakashi murmured softly before pulling away and making his way towards the living room, the white kitchen door swinging shut behind him, turning back to the stove Iruka sighed softly.

"Smartass" He whispered softly, placing the finished eggs on two plates before turning and filling two mugs with coffee, balancing them as he made his way towards the table Iruka couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

* * *

><p>"You have a message, want me to read it?" Were the words that filled the Hotel room, neither boy rising from the bed in which they'd collapsed on, the other boy giving a quiet hum from beside him.<em>"<em>'Welcome back to Konoha, hope you made it back alright, School's cancelled and will remain that way until this storm watch is over. Sleep and regain your strength_.'_"

"Go to sleep" Was his whispered reply.

Gold eyes meet Teal-Green for a few seconds before both sets of eyes closed.

Both curling up as sleep once again claimed them, the clock above them chiming nine fifty-five a.m.

* * *

><p>"Which part do you think we should do?" Naruto asked softly, glancing up at a still half-asleep Sasuke.<p>

"….You pick" He mumbled out, a yawn escaping his lips, Naruto sighed softly and rose from the couch reaching for Sasuke's hand as he did so. Tugging the boy up and releasing his hand when they neared a door, Naruto opened it and pulled out one small mattress before pulling out the other. Pushing the couch Nauto arranged both mattress's side by side before pulling out two bed sheets, one orange the other black with a white flame pattern. He paused when he saw Sasuke spreading out the sheet on his own mattress before standing again and tugging out two pillows, tossing to Sasuke before throwing his own, he turned once more and tugged out a large forest-green blanket with the symbol of Konoha in the center. Throwing it into the air and quickly slipping under it Naruto chuckled softly when he felt Sasuke slipping under as well, shifting around until he found a comfortable position Naruto allowed his eyes to close.

"Why did you wake up at seven again?" Came Sasuke's whispered question.

Naruto shrugged, yawning once more as sleep tugged his mind.

"We thought we had school…" He answered back, snuggling deeper into the warmth, a content sigh escaping his lips.

Sasuke's response never came, Naruto easily drifting to sleep as the clock chimed ten a.m.

_**A/N: End of this chapter! Lol thanks for reading!**_

_**PS: Can anyone guess who our two new comers are? You wanna help me pick which part of Romeo and Juliet Naruto and Sasuke have to do? Which should they be- Sasuke as Juliet? Naruto as Romeo? Let me know xD**_

_**Idea's: Hmm, after having four days to think of ideas...I'll get back to you guys on this xD  
><strong>_

_**PSS: If you have any ideas, I'd love the help, I really want to do a Supernatural NauSasu AU but want to make it unique :D PM me if you'd like to help me brainstorm. Thanks for stopping by and reading fic of mine~ **_


	8. Day Of The Performance

**Day of the Performance**

_**AN: Here's chapter eight! This came out longer then intended xD I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me from the beginning till now, thanks!  
><strong>_

_**Reviews: berry5tz: That's what I normally do! lol **_

_**falsefaither691: I hope you don't mind but I reversed the roles! xP **_

_**fullmetal96100: Thank you and here's your update! :D**_

_**namvd: I think I may disappoint you! xP **_

_**Teppen: Maayyyyybbbbeeee your right xD **_

_**kokomi: Hmm...hehe xD**_

_**Thanks to: Listen To Your senpai, Bookareawsomr and Boys-Love-Yaoi **for Following  
><em>

**_Thanks also to: fullmetal69100, lenaroger and Listen To Your senpai_**_for Favouriting _

**_AN: Ah! So many people want Sasuke as Romeo and Naruto as Juliet... 0.0 I hope I did good! xP_**

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Naruto questioned as they neared their History class, Sasuke glancing sideways as they walked, his shoulders lifting and falling in a shrug.<p>

"We practiced like crazy, not liking the parts we picked at first. Nervous?" He questioned, his lips twitching as Naurto's cobalt eyes widened, he side-stepped when Naruto lunged for him.

"Jerk. And no I'm not" He huffed out, his arms crossing as they entered their class, chuckling softly as he sat in his seat Sasuke glanced at the board and felt his eye twitch in agitation.

"It seems…we have a free class today" He stated with a roll of his eyes, his fingers tapping along the wooden desk, he glanced back and watched as Naruto's head rose from where it was resting against the wood, his eyes focusing on the board.

"I wonder why, lazy bastard" He whispered, Sasuke watched as Naruto tugged out his phone, the sound of the dial tone catching his attention.

"_Yo, Naruto. What's up?"_ Sasuke arched a brow as Naruto chuckled softly, placing the phone between them, smirking he leaned forward and leaned his chin against his crossed arms.

"Where are you? We were ready to learn after being out of school for a day" He stated, glancing up and smiling as Naruto snorted softly, a slow sigh filled the other end of the conversation.

"_It seems Guy left out the rest of what I'd asked him to write on the board, I'm not able to go because I offered to help out with cleaning the most impacted area-"_

"_Naruto! You little brat you didn't call me!" _Sasuke blinked in confusion, shivering at the mention of his Drama teacher, his eyes focusing on Naruto who leaned forward and nearly poked out Sasuke's eyes.

"Iruka-sensei! Hehe sorry, my phone died after I received the text from Granny Tsunade" Sasuke leaned back and reached for his backpack, tugging his English book free before focusing on the conversation.

"_Fine, fine. Anyway I'm here helping Kakashi out with some others so most classes are having free blocks. I heard today's your performance with Sasuke in Jiraya's class, which part did you pick?" _

Sasuke leaned forward, watching as Naruto mock-bowed before responding.

"That would be a secret Iruka-sensei, are you going to be in Health class today?" He asked watching as Naruto paled; his smirk returning as he heard Iruka and Kakashi's mixed laughter.

"_I bet a lot of people are hoping I'm not there, Naruto included. Yes I will be there so hopefully you have your homework, I'm glad to announce that I'll be switched from the Health department to the Math department finally."_ Sasuke blinked and allowed a small smile to spread across his lips, he'd always thought of Iruka being a better Math teacher then a Health teacher, he glanced down at the page he'd left open re-reading it once again.

"That's great! So how's taking your place in Health?" Naruto questioned, his fingers tapping along the wood softly.

"_If I remember it's either going to be Yamato, Asuma or…__Shiranui" _Sasuke glanced at Naruto at the mention of the last name, his brows creasing in confusion.

"That's fine; do we still get off on the twentieth for winter break?" Sasuke blinked and glanced down at the screen, watching as the 'low battery' notification appeared, he placed the book between then and pointed to where he'd been reading, smiling when Naruto began to read as well.

"_Yes, seeing as it's the…eighteenth I'll have to ask about it" _

"_Ah, we have to go. We'll see if we can make it for your performance, oh and Naruto? There are two guests that have arrived, greet them and behave, Sasuke keep an eye on him." _Sasuke glanced up and Naruto's growl of annoyance, his curiosity peeked at the new guests bit, he pushed the thought away as he focused again on the text before him, smiling when Naruto did the same, comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Alright now quiet down!" Jiraya's voice shouted, Sasuke glances up from his textbook watching as the rest of the class quieted at once, watching as his teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose he blinked at the small stage that stood where he desk normally was. "Now this stage is where you'll present your parts of Romeo and Juliet, let's start this shall we?" Sasuke shifted in his spot on the floor, glancing when he felt Naruto shifted as well, they both leaned against the back wall, Sasuke's eyes closing for a moment before opening once more.

"Let the show begin" Naruto whispered softly, raising his arms and crossing them before resting his head on them, Sasuke gave a small grunt as the lights flickered off and the stage came to life as flashlights came to life.

~Time-skip~

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, your turn" Sasuke stretched as he stood, gesturing for Naruto to do the same, making his way to the front he ignored the soft gaps and giggles that followed him.

"We will be acting out Scene II" Naruto stated calmly, stopping and staying at the base of the stage, Sasuke sighed and made his way up, sitting atop a chair and crossing his legs.

"Enter Romeo" Jiraya stated from the front, Sasuke watched as Naruto took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Juliet appears above the window." He stated once more, Sasuke rose atop the chair, sighing softly as he raised his chin.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, Would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Sasuke watched as Naruto's grin grew, his eyes twinkling as he stepped onto the stage. Sasuke unclenched his fists and closed his eyes.<p>

"Ay me!" He says, feeling his cheeks flush, he glanced down at Naruto and glared, he owed him big for doing this.

"She speaks:O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art, As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven, Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes, Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee,Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night,So stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words, Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:, Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." Sasuke smiled and focused on Naruto as they continued; the room silent around them.

* * *

><p>~End of Performance~<p>

"Well then...let's hear it for Sasuke and Naruto! That was just….fantastic!" Jiraya's voice pulls him from staring at Sasuke, reaching a hand out and helping him down from his 'balcony' before spinning and bowing at the class as they clapped around them.

"That felt…so much like Drama class…." Sasuke murmured, his free hand rubbing at his flushed face, Naruto chuckled softly and perked as the bell rang, pausing as he grabbed his backpack.

"_Since half of our Teachers are still out helping with cleaning the snow lunch will be served right now, please make your way to the Cafeteria." _Grinning at Granny Tsunade's tired voice, Naruto heading toward the Cafeteria, stopping in the center of the hallway when a familiar pair with red and dirty blonde haired males came into view, yelping softly when Sasuke slammed into his back.

"Why'd you stop Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Naruto reached behind him and gently squeezed his arm before stepping forward and cupping both hands around his mouth.

"Gaara! Shukaku!" He yelled out happily, his hands falling to his sides before his arms took over, waving excitedly as the two turned around, everyone around them continuing on their way to the Cafeteria.

"Naru-kun!" Shukaku shouted happily, Naruto took a deep breath and held his stance as Shukaku slammed into him, he chuckled softly and paused when a soft chuckled reached his ears. He glanced up and noticed Gaara had walked over, rolling his teal-green eyes as he reached up and yanked Shukaku down, Naruto glanced back and smiled at the confused expression on Sasuke's normally emotionless face.

"These are fellow Juniors Gaara Sabaku and his childhood friend Shukaku Ichibi. Guys this is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto introduced happily, crossing his arms as the three of them remained silent.

"Yo." Sasuke said with a wave of his hand, Naruto grinned and watched as Shukaku raised his hand and waved and Gaara nodding once before they all turned and glanced at him.

"Food!" He chirped happily, leading the three of them into the Cafeteria, heading straight for the line, his ears perking as he heard Gaara, Sasuke and Shukaku starting in conversation.

Plopping down in the center table Naruto grinned happily, pausing when a pale hand gripped onto his wrists, he whined softly as Gaara took his seat on the other side of him, still holding his wrists.

"Wait for everyone to arrive Naruto" He stated firmly, releasing his grip when Sasuke and Shukaku took their places, Sasuke beside him and Shukaku beside Gaara, Naruto eyed his bowl of Ramen before glancing at Gaara.

"Now?" He asked grumpily, grinning when Gaara answered with a nod. "Yay! Food!" He stated before happily digging in, peaceful silence surround them as they ate.

"So Gaara, Shukaku where'd you go? I haven't seen you since the beginning of t-" Naruto paused as a sudden chill ran up his spine.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said boy froze, his chopsticks hanging in mid-air as he swallowed, his back straightening, the almost tangible waves of anger making his stomach knot, he swallowed again and turned around, pushing his chair out slightly as he did so.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he glanced up at the owner of the familiar voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: End of chapter eight! I'm sick as all hell, stupid allergies! or whatever the hell I have! - <strong>_

_**Hope you liked what I did with the performance, I didn't add it all because I didn't want to bore you guys xP But if you want the whole part added let me know and it'll be added as part of the next chapter as a...surprise xP **_

_**Who do you think our mystery person is that arrived right when Naruto was enjoying his Ramen? Here's a list**_

_**1 Kakashi**_

_**2 Kurama**_

_**3 Tsunade**_

_**4 Iruka**_

_**Can't list anymore 'cause I haven't included them yet xD Am I doing a good job so far? I love writing this you guys its so fun!~ I wanted to dedicate the next chapter to the people who guessed right on Wattpad, if you make an account and follow me I'll do it! My profile link is in my bio if you wanna know(I like making new friends and having more reads, votes and comments on this story there).**_

_**PS: Who do you think should be the Health teacher? this course won't be very important since their winter break is coming up and will switch courses anyway, I'll probably have the new Health teacher switched to a different department like Iruka was xP **_

_**PSS: I'm also going to add the new NaruSasu story on Wattpad and here(when I stop feeling so bleh :/ and have a good summary that sounds decent) so check for it! As always thanks for reading!~** _

_**PSSS: If you guy can find me pictures to put for the cover of Naru and Sasu I'd be happily, PM the link if you can, I wanna change it ^^ thanks! **_


	9. Argument to Mental Scarring

**Argument to Mental Scarring**

_**AN: Alright I'm back! Geez the plot bunnies wouldn't let me type this up! x/ This came out of nowhere so sorry if it seems random as hell xD I rather like how it turned out if that counts, I'll update normally now sorry for the wait! **_

_**Please see bottom for important information! Thanks for reading and the support**_

* * *

><p>"Would you care to explain to me why I received several calls from your brother this morning asking where the hell you were?" Were the words that came from Tsunade's lips, her heeled foot tapping in impatience as she watched Naruto squirm before blinking and tilting his head.<p>

"He called you…Ah…sorry" He answered sheepishly, pulling out his phone and shrugging before slipping it back into his pants pocket. "My phone died so that's probably why." Pitching the bridge of her nose and sighing, she made her way towards the group, pausing as her eyes focused on two familiar students.

"Gaara? Shukaku? When did you return?" She questioned, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"We-" Gaara began before Shukaku interrupted him.

"We arrive yesterday morning and since it was snowing like hell, we decided to sleep in" Fighting a smile - ignoring the quiet snickering from Naruto- she focused her gaze on Gaara, who slapped Shukaku's hand away from his cheese stick.

"How long are you staying?" She asked, watching as Sasuke and Naruto began a staring contest.

"For the remaining of the year." Gaara responded softly, finishing his food and focusing his teal-green eyes on the clock before focusing on her once more.

"That's good to hear, you left just after term started, lucky for you that your assignments can be sent back and forth. Has he called you?" She asked curiously, watching as Gaara pulled out his phone, her eyes focusing on Shukaku as he leaned toward Naruto.

"You didn't let Kurama-nii know that you were in school? That's bad Naru!" He stated dramatically, dodging a punch aimed at him, Tsunade half-heartedly rolled her eyes, a hum from Gaara caught her attention.

"Gaara?" She asks, watching as a smirk slowly spreads on his lips, he flips his phone and shows her the screen, blinking and making her way closer to the wooden table, she perches herself on it and takes the proffered phone.

"'I'll only text once seeing as your with crazy Shu, do you know if Naru's okay? I received a text from him before yesterday. Let me know okay? Thanks'" Tsunade handed Gaara's cell back with a nod, a low hum coming from her left brings a smile to her lips.

"I'll call him Granny, Gaara? Can I barrow your phone?" Naruto asked, sliding his empty bowl away from him and making a small tower of other bowls –Sasuke's tomato soup and Shukaku's chicken soup- before reaching for Gaara's phone.

"No need for that anymore Naru…" Came a clipped voice from Tusnade's right, glancing up and waving happily at a expressionless crossed-armed Kurama, she slid off the table and made her way out of the Cafeteria with a grin on her lips.

"Have fun boys…oh and Kurama? Don't kill your brother alright?" She warned before continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced between a frozen Naruto and a crimson-haired male; he blinked at the name that Tsunade offered. Clicking his tongue and poking one of Naruto's cheeks, he glances at a grinning Shukaku with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Kurama? That's Naruto's brother? He never told me he had…brothers" He stated, watched as Gaara rose from the table and made his way over to a frowning Kurama, stiffening when long-pale fingers yanked softly on his bang Sasuke focused back on a now frowning Shukaku.

"He hasn't mentioned us? That's not nice-"He began but was interrupted when a low growl filled the air around them.

"You couldn't have called of texted me saying that he was fine? What kind of big brothers are you?" Sasuke watched as Naruto finally blinked, he rose and slammed into Kurama's chest, Kurama blinked in confusion before wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry, my phone died and I couldn't charge it in the Book Store. Don't be mad please….or you'll give us hell for it." Naruto said happily, ducking when a punch was aimed at him, Sasuke blinked and focused on Shukaku again.

"Ah sorry….it's a…complicated story Sasuke if you want we can tell you after break starts..Seeing as I think we'll be in at least one class together."

"Which would that be?" Sasuke asked, standing and watching as Gaara moved to stand on Kurama's left, Naruto moving to stand next to him as Kurama stood to his right, Shukaku standing to his left, he raised a brow but began to walk forward anyway the lunch bell chiming as they reached the double doors.

"Creative writing of course!" Shukaku stated happily, Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a right, heading towards the Health Classrooms a warm feeling filling his chest as he felt his phone vibrate twice within his pocket. Tugging out his phone he unlocked his screen when it showed 'New Text' and felt his smile growing at the opened message.

_How are you doing? Answer when you can_

"Did you hear we may be getting a new Health teacher?" Naruto's question broke Sasuke from his thoughts; he blinked and focused on the door they were only a few feet away from.

"Yeah he was on leave for a while due to some personal issues if I remember correctly" Kurama stated lazily, reaching for the door and pulling it open.

"How'd you know that Kurama-nii?" Naruto asked while Sasuke asked another question.

"Aren't you older then us? Are you allowed to come with us?"

Kurama smirked and gestured them inside, his eyes focusing on the empty teacher's desk at the front of the small room, Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way towards the middle seats, his eyes focusing on anything except for the diagrams that lined the walls.

"I know because I checked the Teacher files. And I'm allowed to be here because Granny offered me the part-time job" Kurama answered as he took his seat, Naruto watched as Shukaku, Sasuke and Gaara slid into seats as other students began to pile in.

"That's right you're still working there? Do you think I can still get my job back?" Shukaku asked softly, Naruto yawned and stretched out his arms as the room continued to fill, the sound of fingers lightly tapping on a screen caught his attention.

"Itachi?" He asked, focusing on Sasuke while keeping his ears focused on Kurama and Shukaku's conversation.

"Yeah he just wants to see how I'm doing." Sasuke stated softly.

"Hell yeah you can, we need all the help we can get. I'll take you once this whole storm situation has cleared, I offered to help after this half day seeing as most of the teachers' are out." Naruto yawned again and closed his eyes, the rhythmic tapping of Sasuke's fingers and low murmurs coming from his brothers' lulling him to a light sleep.

"Alright quiet down now!" The sudden shout quieted the class instantly, Naruto jerked up and sat straighter in his seat, grinning as Iruka made his way into the class, followed by a brown-haired male who had his eyes focused on a clipboard.

"What department are you going to teach Kura-nii?" Naruto heard Shukaku whisper; his attention focused on the brown-haired teacher as he places the clipboard down and focuses his gaze forward.

"Tell you later" Kurama whispered, complete silence filling the room as Iruka made his way to the back of the class.

"Hello everyone, My name is Yamato Tenzo and as of today I'll be your new Health Teacher" He stated with a smile, Naruto blinking slowly as a yawn escapes his lips.

"Seeing as today's more of a free day then anything we'll be watching a movie, Yamato did you bring it with you?" Iruka asked moving towards the door and begging to close it, pausing when a hand stopped the progression.

"Let me in Iruka" Came Kakashi's voice, Naruto's head rose from where it rested on his arms, turning to his left he noticed Sasuke drifting, his eyes dropping, smiling and gently poking his cheek he watched as Kakashi made his way into the class.

"Today…we shall see the miracle of birth! Anyone who sleeps through this movie will be made to either a lap around the track or write a descriptive paper on the process that's about to be shown, understood?" Yamato stated with a smirk, Naruto felt his eye widen as Sasuke jerked up, blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"We're we just threatened?" Came Shukaku's whisper, Naruto glanced to his right and smirked, his normally energetic elder brother poking a disinterested Gaara for conformation.

"Warned. Focus Shukaku, I'm not going to help you if you sleep." Gaara stated bluntly, his lips twitching as Shukaku recoiled back, a look of mock-hurt flashing in his gold eyes; Naruto chuckled softly as he focused his attention on his new Health Teacher.

"I think he's trying to scar them…" Naruto heard Iruka whisper from the back, the lights shutting off as the screen of the tv that hung above Yamato's desk flicked to life.

"….I don't like him…" Sasuke muttered sleepily, Naruto leaning forward and resting his head once again on his arms before answering his half-asleep friend.

"Don't whine Sasuke, you're sleepy aren't you?" He asked softly, flicking his eyes to the right at the tap of fingers along his right arm, he raised an eyebrow at a grinning Kurama.

"Are you ready to see the miracle of life Naru?" He asked with a tilt of his head, Naruto gave a soft snort and a shrug of a shoulder.

"No, who would be? It's too early for mental scarring thank you very much" He stated softly, watching as Gaara leaned forward and mirrored his poster, his head resting on his arms, Shukaku resting his head on Gaara's shoulder. Naruto was about to stretch his arms out once more but stopped dead when a new source of warmth leaned against his left shoulder.

"Don't…move….okay?...sleepy…." Sasuke stated softly, sighing in contentment when Naruto relaxed his posture, a smile pulling at his lips as he watched Sasuke easily drift into sleep, the sudden screaming of a woman causing him to jump.

"He's one…sick bastard Iruka" He heard Kakashi murmur as the scene focused on a mother-to-be curling up on herself, her face contorted in pain, her husband attempting to quiet her as they ran down a hallway in a hospital.

"It's official…I _hate _Health class" Naruto stated firmly, resting his head against Sasuke's as the horrid movie continued, his eyes drifting closed, opening slightly as something warm was placed over his shoulders.

"I brought your coats from Kakashi's room; I covered Sasuke with his, get some sleep Naruto. I doubt sleeping in the Book Store was very comfortable" Iruka whispered softly, Naruto hummed softly, his eyes closing once more.

The Mother's pained screams fading to nothing as peaceful silence surrounded Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Cut! Now I know I didn't go into detail of what Gaara, Shukaku and Kurama looked like or what they were wearing, I'll do that next chapter promise :D <em>**

**_Now, An Important Announcement: I'm not sure of the background of our brothers' Naruto, Gaara, Shukaku and Kurama, any ideas would be fantastic! Oh and who wants to guess where Shukaku and Kurama work?_**

**_1: Konoha Supermarket _**

**_2: Bijuu Grocery _**

**_3: Babysitting(hehehe xD)_ **

**What Department do you think Kurama should work in? I can't place him and its bugging me! x/ oh and I'm making Shukaku kinda energetic and hyper(If that seems weird let me know I like how I'm writing him) **

**Hm...anything else...OH! **

**PS: This is also on Wattpad, join and follow this story and me(if you want) the link to my profile in in my bio.**

**PSS: Thanks for the support, I'll do the reviews, favs and follows next chapter, I'm lazy xP **

**PSSS: What do you want to happen next chapter? Let me know! leave a long review please! thanks again and see you next chapter! **


	10. AfterSchool Dealings

**_AN: I love as to how I posted this on Wattpad and then forgot to post it here xD Sorry about that, and guess what? I'm updating twice in one day! :D_**

**_So...I'm too lazy to put the follows, fave and reviews now but I still love you guys for staying with this and leaving wonderful words! _**

**_Disclaimer: ShadowMaster7 owns only Yuri and Amu, Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto-sensei._**

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare Shu-!" Gaara glanced up from the book he held in his white-gloved hands, his lips twitching as he fought not to smile, one of his hands slipping into his pocket and tugging his cell out, unlocking his screen and turning the camera on he pressed 'Record'.<p>

"Did you just….scream Ku?" Naruto asked grinning; Gaara turned to his left and laughed softly as Naruto backed away from a fuming Kurama, Shukaku's happy laugh filling the air as he lunged on Kurama once more, a snowball held in his yellow-gloved hands. Pausing and tilting his head Gaara took in the appearances' of his siblings and friend Sasuke, his lips forming a smile as he continued to record, walking around the laughing group -minus Kurama who growled in anger-.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed crimson, his cobalt-blue eyes bright and happy his orange-black jacket open and showing the white t-shirt he wore under it. Sasuke's normally emotionless face was flushed crimson, a smile spread across his lips as he stalked forward and shoved Kurama into the mound of snow he stood on. His black jacket open and showing the dark-blue shirt he wore under it his eyes alight and happy. Shukaku laughed happily, his cheeks flushed crimson as he jumped away from Kurama who reached for him, his tan jacket slipping off his arms as Kurama yanked it off, his gold eyes bright and happy. Kurama snarled and stood, his waist length crimson-hair sticking to his flushed cheeks, he lunged forward and grabbed Naruto and tugged him down, his lips forming a smile, his crimson-eyes bright.

Gaara smiled and whistled, the group pausing and turning to face him, he gestured with his free hand to the darkening sky above them. "Let's get there and back before the next storm hits" He stated quietly, his finger pressing 'Stop' before he slipped his cell back into his pocket, turning and beginning down the road once more he slipped his hands into the pockets of his gray jacket.

The sound of four pairs of feet following him made him turn, in time to a wall of white aimed for him.

"Run!" Naruto shouted, Gaara blinked and stared, the group of four taking off down the road. He blinked once more before his eyes narrowed, his fists clenching and unclenching as he began to count mentally.

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…..four….three…..one….._Turning and taking off, his anger fading as the laughter that filled the air as he drew closer to the running group, he paused when he saw them separate within Konaha Park a few feet ahead of him, his hands slipping from his pockets as he drew closer. His smile slipping into a grin as he began piling snow into his hands, the closet was Shukaku.

He reached forward and slipped the mound of snow down Shukaku's back, nodding at the yelp and jump it caused. He continued forward, grinning when the next he saw was Kurama.

He pilled snow into his hands once more and stalked forward, he expertly slipped the snow down Kurama's back and moved back and to the left, the yelp making his smile widen. Filling his hands once m ore he paused as hushed whispers met his ears.

"Why are we hiding from him?"

"Because he'll dump snow down our shirts!"

"And?"

"That's bad Sasuke, now shush!" Gaara shook his head, filling his right hand and slipping forward he paused only to speak one word.

"Found you, Naruto~" He sang happily, his grin widening further when Naruto spun around with a yelp, Sasuke turned and stepped back, his obsidian eyes darting everywhere. Stepping forward and raising his hands full of snow he watched with amusement as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and turned to run.

He lunged forward and slipped the snow down Sasuke's shirt, stepping back with a grin when he yelps and spins around.

He turns to Naruto and lowers himself to the ground, gathering snow before lunging up and running forward, easily slipping the snow down his shirt, he turns and whistles.

"Now that I've gotten you back, can we go?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the others to come up.

"I'm getting hungry so yeah, let's go" Naruto stated happily, coming out from the tree he and Sasuke were hidden -and found- with a grin, Gaara smiled and turned making his way out of the park with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"No one's coming Amu!" Yuri shouted in annoyance as she found her cousin behind the counter, she frowned and moved behind it to stand before Amu.<p>

Amu sighed and rolled her violet eyes, her lips twitching as she sighed. Yuri frowned and moved forward, pausing when her cousin's knee blocked her advance.

"We just had a snowstorm and you think people will come? Why is the mall even open? We're supposed to have another one!" Amu snarled out, Yuri smiled and reached out to hug her annoyed cousin.

"We need the money; wanna go get some customers with me?" She asked innocently, her topaz eyes widening as her lips jutted out in a mock-puppy dog pout, she yelped when Amu jabbed her cheek gently.

"No. last time I _did _go I ended up dragging your hyper-ass back here and pinning you to a chair with the bondage ropes just so you wouldn't run a rampage around the mall" Yuri pulled back and sniffed, moving from behind the counter and standing before her grinning cousin.

"Fine then, see if I care…but let me just…" Yuri grinned and turned, quickly slamming a row of jackets away from her and taking off.

"Hey! Yuri!" Amu shouted angrily, Yuri glanced back only to see her cousin running behind her, she grinned and continued forward, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Come to Hot Topic and Spencer's!" She shouted as she ran up the center stairs, with a shouting Amu at her heels.

Another normal day in Konoha Mall.

* * *

><p>"Where do you wanna go to first Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously, he watched as Kurama moved towards Gaara and Shukaku, a frown on his lips at Shukaku's giggles.<p>

"Hm…why don't we go to H-" He paused when a shout echoed around them.

"Come to Hot Topic and Spencer's!" Naruto blinked and glanced up, his head tilting as he saw two figures running. He poked Sasuke's shoulder and gestured upwards, his lips twitching when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen and then narrow as he watched the two.

"Let's go see what they have!" Shukaku chirped happily, Naruto glanced at his elder brother and laughed, he was dragging a growling Kurama and impassive Gaara forward, blinking as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Naruto glanced to his left and saw Sasuke smirking.

"I agree, come on dobe" He said softly, turning and moving forward, Naruto followed his shivering body relaxing at the warmth of Sasuke's arm, a smile lightning up his features as they headed towards Hot Topic and Spencer's.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paused just outside of Hot Topic, his head tilting as he watched Shukaku drag Gaara and Kurama inside.<p>

"You were wondering why they allow him to drag them?"Naruto asked, Sasuke blinked and glanced to his right, Naruto was grinning.

"Maybe, which sound we see first?" He asked, his arm falling from Naruto's shoulders so he could slip off his dripping jacket.

"Hm...Spencer's, I wanna see if I can find some hair dye" Naruto stated with a grin on his lips, Sasuke blinked and grunted softly when he's pulled forward, Naruto's hand gently tugging him.

"Why? You want to change your hair color?"He asked with a smile, pausing just within Spencer's for a moment before Naruto is leading him forward again.

"No, teme its for Kakashi" Naruto stated casually, his eyes scanning the lower rows, Sasuke watches as a light frown crosses Naruto's lips in concentration.

"So much bondage stuff! Kurama-nii look!"Shukaku's voice filled the store, Sasuke blinked in surprise before the words sunk in and he scowled.

"Ah ha!" Naruto shouted triumphantly, Sasuke glanced down and saw a small neon-pink hair-dye bottle in his hands, he snorted softly.

"Really dobe? Neon-pink?" Naruto stood and gave a nod, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned, only to pause and arch a brow.

"So much….so….." Shukaku blinked his dazed golden eyes, his hands tracing the various items lining them, Kurama nodded, his lips turned up as he mirrored his brother's actions.

"They found the isle already? Gaara would you? I'm starving" Naruto turned and gestured Sasuke to follow, he did but glanced back only to laugh when Gaara slams his book on both Shukaku and Kurama's heads.

"Ow!" Shukaku snarled out.

"Shit!" Kurama shouted.

Sasuke laughed as he followed Naruto to the counter, his pace slowing as he spotted two women, he blinked slowly.

One had waist length lime-green hair tied into a high ponytail, her eyes were a deep shade of topaz, her lips were turned up into a smile, her skin pale but not sickly looking.

The other had shoulder length blonde hair, her eyes were a deep violet, her lips were down.

Sasuke blinked again, they looked familiar from somewhere….

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ki-Ah hello, how may I help you?" Amu asked politely, she turned and jabbed Yuri's arm, Yuri blinked and gestured for the two boys to come closer.<p>

"Hello" the spiky-blonde boy said with a smile, his cobalt eyes focusing on Amu before shifting to Yuri, smiling and waving Amu took the bottle and scanned it.

"Your new here, I haven't' seen you before, what are your names?" Yuri asked excitedly, Amu clicked her tongue and dropped the bottle into a small bag, she glanced up when a pale hand came into her line of vision, she took the money and gave the boy back his change, the blonde frowned and turned to the boy.

"Sasuke…I was gonna pay for it" He stated with a frown, Amu watched as the raven haired boy –Sasuke- shrugged his shoulders and took the bag.

"Shut-up" He stated with a smile, the blonde frowned for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks, oh and I'm Naruto." Amu smiled and gestured to her now bouncing cousin.

"This is my cousin Yuri; she's the owner or Hot Topic. My name's Amu" She said with a smile, her eyes focusing on the group of three that followed, her head tilting.

" I'm Sasuke, these are Naruto's brothers. Shukaku, Gaara and Kurama." Amu watched as Sasuke gestured to each, her eyes lingering on Shukaku and Kurama, she glanced to her right and noticed Yuri was watching Gaara.

"Pleasure, Shukaku? Kurama? How would you feel about working here?"Amu asked, watching as they glanced up at her, Kurama opening his mouth only to pause and glance behind him.

"Go ahead and answer." Amu shivered at Gaara's response, his voice was soft yet seemed to carry a hint of…power in the undertone, she watched as both glanced at her and shrugged.

"Right now I work at Konaha Grocery so it'd be a good change…but are you sure you want him?" Kurama pointed towards Shukaku who had turned to face the back again, Amu arched a brow before realization struck, a slow grin crossing her lips.

"It'd be cool to work her Kurama-nii, with all the b-" Amu watched as Gaara slammed his hardcover book on Shukaku's head, Yuri's soft intake of breath caught her attention.

"That's normal actually Yuri-san, my brothers are perverted just like my English and History teachers" Naruto stated with a sigh, Amu shook her head and focused again on her maybe-soon-to-be-co-workers.

"So…you really want us to work for you?" Kurama asked with a raised brow, Amu gave a nod and gestured towards her cousin.

"Yes, and I think Yuri wants Gaara to work for her, how about you Sasuke? Would you be interested?" Amu asked, glancing at the silent duo of Naruto and Sasuke, Amu opened her mouth to repeat her question when Yuri's excited squeal cut her off.

"I've decided! Tomorrow's going to be Yaoi day!" Amu rolled her eyes and blinked in surprise when Kurama's pale hand reached out towards her.

"Yaoi day? Really? Wait…what's yaoi?"Naruto asked quietly, Amu blinked and shook Kurama's hand.

"Sure we'll work here, I'll quit my job and come in…when?" Amu blinked again, she had to stop doing that!

"Do we need a uniform or anything?" Shukaku asked.

"No, no uniform is required and for when you start…I guess once were clear of this snowstorm and after holidays…so the second of January?" She stated watching as Yuri made her way towards Gaara.

"What do you say Gaara, would you?" She asked hopefully, Gaara closed his book and glance up, a shoulder lifting and falling.

"I'll decide over winter break if that's okay. We have to go we still need to go buy food and decide where we're staying" Amu watched as all five turned and bowed before exiting.

Sasuke paused and turned back.

"I'll let you know as well" He stated before stepping out and joining the others.

Amu blinked again, she turned to Yuri and raised a brow.

"I hired two people in one day, wow…"

"See! Told you advertising helps!"Yuri chirped happily, turning and exiting. Amu sighed and smiled, locking up the register and turning the lights off, stepping out of Spencer's she shuts the double glass doors and locks them before turning and standing in front of Hot Topic.

"Let's go home and celebrate" Yuri stated once she locked up, her hair freely spilling down her back now, Amu rolled her eyes and opened her bag, plucking her keys out as they walked towards the main doors, the lights overhead shutting off.

"You just want to get hyper, good thing I have rope just for emergencies"

"Yeah good thing you….Hey! don't threaten me!" Yuri shouted, turning and sticking out her tongue before running towards Amu's white Volvo, Amu rolled her eyes and followed after her cousin.

"Best deal ever." She whispered as she strapped herself in and started the engine, backing up and shifting to drive, she smiled as they made their way away from Konoha Mall, the first beginnings of snow beginning to fall from the darkening sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: End of this chapter! Remember to check it out on Wattpad too! I made a cool cover for it ^^ if you wanna follow me I'll follow back! <em>**

**_Do you think Sasuke should work at Hot Topic or Spencer's? Or should he stay with our hyper-blonde? let me know!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_ **


	11. Winter Holiday Plans

**_AN: Chapter eleven! Now I'm attempting to make these chapters longer so...wish me luck!_**

**_Disclaimer:...*Sighs and shakes head* I don't own them. This should be clear by now._**

* * *

><p>"Where are you staying right now?" Naruto asked softly, Kurama blinked slowly, turning his attention to his brother, his hands slipping deeper into the pockets of his jacket.<p>

"The Sannin Hotel until we find a place to crash" Shukaku said softly, his eyes dropping slightly as they continued down the main road.

"Why not move in with us? We can move Kurama's bed into my room and you two can share his room. We can even ask Granny to bring your beds her basement." Naruto chirped happily, Kurama smiled and reached forward to ruffle spiky-blonde hair, he glanced at Sasuke and Gaara, grinning when he saw both reading intently. Clicking his tongue and humming softly Kurama began to mentally list the food they needed, blinking as an idea formed in his sleepy mind Kurama paused at the blinking light of a cross-walk.

"We're going to split up here so we can accomplish more before more snow falls, alright?" He queried, turning and facing the now silent group, grinning he held up his right hand, lowering three before speaking once more. "Gaara, Shukaku and Sasuke will head to Sannin Hotel to begin moving things to our place, Naruto your coming with me to buy food." Kurama stated simply, lowering his hand and watching his group before turning and moving forward, the arm that latched onto his own caused him to pause, glancing down his was met with mock wide eyed cobalt-blue eyes.

"You're taking me from Sasuke?" Naruto stated with a trembling bottom lip, Kurama's lips twitched as he turned sideways to watch Sasuke arch a brow.

"Dobe, shut up and go with Kurama-san." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders, Kurama chuckled softly as Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly, rolling his crimson-eyes he began moving forward again, the snow around them thickening as they crossed the cross-walk.

"We'll call you when we're at your flat!" Shukaku shouted his arms waving excitedly as Gaara tugged him down the opposite street; Kurama huffed softly as he gently detached Naruto's gloved fingers from his arm, the soft whine that reached his ears made him glance down and frown slightly.

"Naru?" Kurama asked softly, his focus shifting to Naruto's hands as they held his cell, blinking and searching his pockets he growled softly and opened his mouth, only to pause at the picture displayed on the screen.

"Wonder if their okay…..they haven't called since my birthday…." Naruto whispered softly, a smile spreading across his lips as he zoomed into the picture, Kurama relaxed and hummed softly as the faces grew larger.

Minato Namikaze wore a smile as his bright cobalt eyes focused forward, his blonde-spiky hair hidden by a dark-blue hat, his left hand holding up a peace sign. He wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless white-jacket and navy-blue jeans, his right arm around a grinning crimson-haired woman.

Kushina Uzumaki wore a broad grin on her lips, her navy-blue eyes bright and gleaming as she held her left fist in front of her. She wore a dark-green blouse, a light-gray sweater and white jeans, her left hand holding a card open, a handmade banner behind them stating 'Happy Birthday Naruto!'.

"Their probably busy Naru…I'm sure something unexpected will happen this Christmas, now can I have my phone back?" Kurama asked, holding out his hand, his thoughts momentarily returning to the message his parents had sent him, his smile widening before vanishing as he felt his cell gently placed in his hand.

"As long as Kakashi doesn't get drunk and try to seduce Iruka again then I'm good. Or if pervy-old Jiraya doesn't try to grab Tsunade's breasts again…anyway what are we buying?" Naruto asked; Kurama watched as Naruto wrinkled his nose at the memory, shuddering and grabbing a cart; they slipped inside and paused near the 'Produce Section', a soft sigh escaping Kurama's lips.

"A lot; go ahead and grab cereal, bread, butter and milk while I grab the vegetables and such." Kurama offered, his eyes scanning the isles as he reached for a plastic bag, he smiled when Naruto turned and went towards the shelves, his backpack slipping from his shoulders slightly.

* * *

><p>"Alright…that's it mostly" Shukaku stated as he straightened on the bed, his two suitcases laying beside his feet, glancing up he focused on Gaara who seemed to be glaring a hole into his spare suitcase, sighing and standing Shukaku made his way across the room.<p>

"Don't" Gaara bit out, Shukaku blinked and sighed once more, the sound of another set of footsteps remaining him that Sasuke was in the room, turning and gesturing towards the five books lay out on the small table Shukaku opted to avoid an argument.

"Can you carry these books? They don't fit in Gaara's suitcase and he'll stand here all day trying to figure out who to shove them into one, and then complain that their damaged when it was _he _who shoved them into an already packed suitcase." Shukaku watched as Sasuke moved forward, his left hand reaching out and grasping the nearest book, his onyx eyes focusing on blue-green eyes, Shukaku stepped back and made his way towards his bed, lifting his own bags before making his way back.

"If it's okay with you, I have room in my bag for them" Sasuke's offer seeming to catch Gaara's attention, Shukaku smiled and dropped his bag and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Sure let _him_ pack your books in his bag instead of your own brother, I see how it is Gaara" He stated before ducking away as a book aimed for his head, lifting his bags and turning towards the door, Shukaku glanced back and growled in impatience.

"Don't whine or I _will _give you permanent brain damage" Gaara stated bluntly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before taking his two suitcases, Sasuke following suit –only slinging his bag over his shoulders- before they paused in front of Shukaku, grinning and nodding his turned and opened the door, slipping out and waiting until the door closed before locking it.

"Have any plans for Christmas Sasuke?" Shukaku asked softly as he made his way down the stairs, glancing back he noticed Sasuke's shoulders rise before falling.

"It's just me and my brother so I doubt anything will happen, why?" Shukaku glanced forward and jumped the last four steps, moving forward and placing the key on the front desk, the woman behind the desk smiled at him before waving them off.

"This may seem sudden and odd but we'd like to have you stay with us for Christmas…we have a surprise for Naruto and could use all the help we can get" Shukaku stated with a grin, his head lowering at the harsh-frigid wind that bit into his exposed nose and cheeks as he stepped outside, glancing back he held the door open until both Gaara and Sasuke stepped out.

"How can I help?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, Shukaku's frown vanishing as a grin took its place, his arms reaching out and brining Sasuke and Gaara close.

"Well you see…" He began, guiding them home, the cold and wind forgetten.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how their doing…" Were the whispered words that filled the silent room, the arms wrapped around her waist tightened gently.<p>

"Their strong Kushina…they have one another, they're not alone" Came his whispered reply, Kushina focused on half-lidded cobalt eyes, her own arms tightening around his own waist in return.

"I know Minato but….you can't blame me for worrying" Kushina stated grumpily, her eyes closing as a yawn escapes her lips, a giggle escaping as Minato's lips touched her nose.

"I know, but their older now so you don't have to worry so much" Minato stated tiredly, his eyes closing as he drew Kushina closer to him, smiling and kissing his cheek, Kushina allowed sleep to pull her under, determination filling her as the clock beamed two-twenty three am.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And done! Now I love as to have the season in this is winter...when its summer outside xD <em>**

**_For our siblings background I may go a bit angsty but...its necessary...any ideas?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_PS: Oh I forgot to mention, on Wattpad a dear friend and I made an RP so...if you love to RP then join us! if you wanna my Wattpad link is in my bio here( ) catch ya next time!_**

**_PSS: It's titled 'The Seraphim's Wings RP' check it out if you want! :D _**


	12. Sleepover and Heading home

**_A/N:Here's the next part! _**

**_Check below for important information!_**

* * *

><p>"Not as small as I thought it would be" Sasuke murmured softly as he, Gaara and Shukaku entered the apartment, he turns to the coat hanger and slips his jacket and backpack off, pausing and opening his front pocket and slipping out the three books Gaara had given him to hold.<p>

"This is temporary, after the holidays well…" Shukaku grinned and slipped his shoes off, Sasuke and Gaara following, handing over the three books Sasuke paused in handing them over, his eyes widening at the titles.

'"Call of Shadows' and 'Void of Darkness'" Sasuke handed them over when Gaara reached for them, his head tilting in curiosity, Shukaku's laugh caught his attention, stepping past and entering the living room Sasuke plopped down on the couch with a brow arching.

"Would you believe it if I told you Naruto sent them to us while we were in Suna?" Sasuke blinked and watched as Gaara and Shukaku sank to the ground, on the other side of the small table.

"The dobe? He can read that much and such dark themes?" Sasuke asked, watching as Shukaku opened his mouth, only to shut it when the front door slammed open, turning from the two sitting cross-legged before him, Sasuke watched as two people entered.

Or were they two people?

All he could see were bags.

"Hey Teme! Help me damn it!" Sasuke smirked, rising to his feet he moved around the couch and reached for the bags, turning and placing them on the small wooden island behind him before spinning and facing a red-cheeked Naruto, his blonde hair dripping with melting snow.

"Did you fall on the way here?" He asked, watching as Naruto and Kurama –who placed the bags beside the one's Naruto handed off- slipped off his shoes and jacket, Naruto slowly following.

"No I didn't-" Naruto began, Kurama cutting him off with a grin.

"Oh come now Naru, you did fall up the stairs didn't you?" Sasuke watched as Naruto spun on his socked feet and pointed a finger at a grinning Kurama.

"'Cause you pushed me you bastard! And I couldn't get you back because of the bags in my hands ya know!" Stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke blinked in surprise when all the tense fled his frame, glancing up and facing Kurama, Sasuke jabbed a finger towards the two silent brothers.

"Did those books really belong to Naurto? Did he really send them to them while they were in Suna?" He asked, he watched as Kurama glanced over and arched a brow, his arms crossing against his chest as he moved forward and plopped down on the couch Sasuke had just vacated.

"Yeah it's a bit of a long story, anyway do me a favor?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, left eye twitching when Kurama lazily waving his hand, a yawn escaping his lips as he fully laid himself on the leather.

"Help Naruto put the food away?" Sasuke blanched, his eyes narrowing as he stepped forward, forget that Kurama was older, he wouldn't do what he'd-

He blinked when a hand took his own, glancing back he saw a smiling Naruto, his other hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would you? It'd go by faster and we can arrange the rooms before everyone falls asleep" Sasuke blinked slowly, the warmth of Naruto's hand still around his own, cause a strange feeling to swell within his chest, rolling his eyes half-heartedly Sasuke gave a nod before stepping forward.

"Yes! Thanks Sasu!" Stopping dead in his tracks Sasuke watched stiffly as Naruto attempted to pull him forward, tugging at his hand before turning and sighing.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sasu."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my friend."

"That's not an explanation, dobe"

"The hell it is, now help me put the food away teme!" Sasuke shook his head and allowed the blonde to tug him forward, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy, sighing and reaching for the first bag, Sasuke began to place the items away, with Naruto's input thrown in every so often.

* * *

><p>"Alright now to move the beds, hey Shu! Kura! Gaa! Get up and help us!" Naruto shouted as he opened his room door, glancing behind him to gesture for Sasuke to open the other.<p>

"….Shut up Kit" Came the grumbled response as three sets of footsteps neared him, turning and grinning he gestured towards his bed near the window near the far end of the room, stepping inside and to the left he opened his closet and peered inside.

"I'll shift some of your clothes a bit Kura-nii" Naruto stated while pulling out his clothes and slinging them over his shoulder, turning he made his way out and to the left, where he found Sasuke peering at the walls of photos on the wall closet to the window, a smile tugging at his lips as he moved towards the open closet and began to place his clothes at the far end.

"Are they your parents?" he heard Sasuke ask softly, turning and moving towards his friend he reached forward and gently traced the faces of his smiling parents, standing in front of a younger looking Kurama, Gaara, Shukaku and himself.

"Yeah, right now their away for work purposes but will be back soon…I hope" He stated softly, turning away and making his way back towards his room, pausing and moving back as his brothers' made their way out with his bed, glancing out his window when he could enter again, Naruto found that the sun had already set, the sky above a multi-colored array of grays', blues' and dark purples'.

"I should really be going" He heard Sasuke say as he entered their room, his eyes focusing on the crimson walls, the black vine-like patterns forming a sort of strange seal in the center where it connected, shaking his head and focusing forward, Naruto watched as Shukaku reached forward.

"What! No you can't leave Sasuke! Its late and….and…stay!" Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped back, his lips twitching as Shukaku followed after him, rolling his eyes and stepping forward Naruto paused behind his older brother and grinned.

Naruto hummed happily as he sank onto Shukaku's back, ignoring the yelp that came from him, the soft snort that came from in front of him catching his attention.

"Cheap move dobe, but honest, I should really get going" Naruto frowned, crossing his legs and completely ignoring Shukaku's flailing from under him, he focused on his suddenly very tired looking friend.

"You can't leave Sasu! Its late and getting darker and….and I don't want you t-"

"You can't go Sasuke; it's starting to snow again. You can stay here if you'd like" Naruto grinned as Kurama made his way back into the room, his arms full with a pile of blankets, yelping when he's suddenly thrown into the air Naruto landed harshly on the wooden floor.

"Sleepover?" Shukaku asked hopefully, Naruto lifted himself and blinked when he spotted Gaara entering the room with pillows.

"Depends if Sasuke's staying for the night, I'm waiting for a call from Granny Tsunade for your be-" Kurama paused slipping his cell from his jeans, nodding and turning he answered and excited the room, after having dumped the blankets on the floor by his feet.

"Will you?"

"Why?"

"'Cause it'd be fun teme"

"Hm…doubt it"

Naruto sighed and reached forward, pushing down on Sasuke's head he stepped back and took off, laughing happily as he heard footsteps follow after him.

"You're in the Uzumaki temporary house bastard! Of course it'll be fun!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the small living room before dodging left when Sasuke lunged to his right, turning and running towards his old room, he grinned when Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up" He stated blankly, Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's lips twitching at the corners, he glanced around his light blue and orange painted walls and relaxed as the warmth coming from Sasuke on his stomach began to lull him to a light sleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you ask?" Sasuke glanced up from his phone's screen; he was currently laying down on a pile of two thick white blankets, in between Kurama and Naruto's beds, Naruto's head peeking out from the edge of his bed.<p>

"I told him I'd be at a friend's house, so yeah" He stated, shifting to sit when he heard three sets of footsteps entering the room, his brow arching when he checked the time, it read nine-thirty six.

Alright kits, I know its early but time for bed. Gaara put the book down before I confiscate them." Sasuke watched as Gaara's blue-green eyes focusing on Kurama, his tilting when with a sigh Gaara handed over the book he was currently reading –Call of Shadows- to Kurama, his curiously peeked as he watched the red-head make his way towards Naruto's bed.

"Hey Gaara? Who wrote those two books? I've never heard the titles before" Sasuke asked before he could clamp his mouth shut, he watched as Gaara slipped under the thick light-blue blanket, his legs crossing as he waited.

"She's a new writer, apparently she's our age and lives with her two cousins here in Konaha" Sasuke blinked and rubbed at his left eye before voicing his next question.

"New writer? As in new?"

"Call of Shadows was released a few days before Christmas of last year, and Void of Darkness was released a few days before Halloween of this year, so I guess you could say yes. She's sort of new, in a way."

"Is that so, did you even read these books Naru?"

"The first one yes, the second I've only read the summary of. I sent it to Gaara and Shukaku since they kept calling saying they were bored and I needed to focus on school work. Though once he's done with it Gaara said he'd let me read them again."

"You read them Shukaku?"

"Yep. Won't tell what happens"

"Her name?" Sasuke asked, thinking of the various books Itachi loved to read, the titles seeming to tug at a memory, shaking his head he focused again on Gaara.

"Kena Kumori" Sasuke blinked at the name, his eyes widening as he remembered where he'd heard the name before.

"I read an article that had her featured last year, a few days before the first book of her new series was released" Sasuke whispered, blinking slowly as the name bounced around his head.

"So far it has my full attention, the detail, feeling and just the way the main character seems to relate to the reader just draws a person in" Sasuke gave a nod, the lights flicking off as a small smile tugged at his lips, he really wanted to read it now.

* * *

><p>"<em>All passengers boarding flight 857 please began to make your way<em>-"

"Minato! Hurry up ya know! If we miss this so help me I'll hurt you!" Kushina's shout caused several people to jump and turn, Minato sighed and made his way over to his fuming wife, kissing her temple and offering her the warm cup of ice-coffee in silent apology, Minato effortlessly lifted the bag Kushina had dropped by her feet on his shoulder. Wrapping his other arm around his wife Minato guided her forwards.

"Sorry, there was a line" Minato explained softly, settling himself in his seat as Kushina slipped in beside him, a smile spreading across his lips as she offered him some of her coffee, he took a sip and sighed contently.

"Sorry for yelling I'm just excited to be going home, and thank you for the coffee I know I can be….a grouch when I don't have caffeine" Minato shook his head and leaned forward to gently tuck stray stands of crimson hair back into place, the rest of the passengers making their way on to the plane around them.

"It's fine, did you let them know?" He asked as the final passengers took their seats, the voice of the female flight attendant explaining the emergency precautions only caught his attention for a few brief seconds, the sudden intake of breath from his side catching his attention.

"Crap! I forgot, damn it early departing times, ya know!" Kushina whispered with her fist raised, Minato chuckled softly as he watched his wife search her black jeans for her phone, a yawn escaping his lips as the final announcement filled his ears.

"Keep it short, I doubt their awake anyway, this whole time difference is going to be a pain" Minatio watched as Kushina grinned and cradled the crimson phone in her hands before she unlocked her screen and pressed the 'Camera' Icon.

"Say going home Minato" Kushina instructed as she raised her hand for the flight attendant making her way down the asile, the woman paused, a smile spreading across her lips as she took the phone.

"For you children?" She asked as she raised it and gestured for them to move closer together, Minato wrapped his arms around Kushina's shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple, Kushina raising her hands and forming the piece signs below her chin.

"Yep for our four lovely boys, ya know. Thanks" Kushina said happily, taking her phone back and waving bye to the retreating figure, Minato glanced at the screen and felt another smile tug at his lips, his head leaning back against the soft-cushioned seats.

"'We'll be home soon. Behave and we love you'" Kushina whispered while typing, a smile lightning up her features as the plane began to lift from the gound.

"Home. Never has that word meant to much, how I missed it and our sons" Minato whispered softly, his cerulean eyes closing as sleep tugged at him. The warm hand placed on his own brought a content sigh from his lips as he felt Kushina rest her head against his shoulder, his head falling gently atop of it, the dark sky giving away to nothing as the plane rose from the platform and into the air.

Home.

They were headed home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ah such a sweet ending xD _**

**_**Now I hate being the barer of bad news, but I'll be away from the 26-30 of this month(for my birthday -27th-) -Universal Studios here I come! :D- and then when I get back I'll be heading to the beach, so updates will be awhile. Also my internet's going to be cut, since our landlady wants to switch cable companies, so it may take awhile...sorry.**_**

**_However I can post on Wattpad(Since I have a smartphone and can access the upload options there) So if you'd like you can still read it there, if you do, feel free to follow me as well as leave a comment, vote and give BS more reads :) _**

**_ www. wattpad user/ KenaShadows(remove spaces) _**

**_thanks for sticking with it and...oh! I'm planning a new story involving SasuNaru this time, so be on the look out for that!(it may be posted first on Wattpad) later!~_**


	13. New Guest and Arrival

**_So here's the new chapter!_**

**_Holly Ramen! 2.9K views! 169 votes! yes! -does happy dance- this means so much you don't even know!_**

**_I don't really know what I just wrote... Let's continue on anyway!_**

**_Disclaimer:...I don't own Naruto, we should know this, this is chapter thirteen_**

**_-See bottom for important information!-_**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke..." Naruto hears Sasuke grunt before pulling the warm forest-green blanket over his head.<p>

"Hey Sasuke..." Sasuke frowns, unconsciously tucking the blanket further around himself.

"Hey...Sasu...your phone won't shut up" The sudden use of his nickname had Sasuke's eyes snapping open, his hands lowering the blanket from his face, his eyes focusing on Naruto's own cobalt-blue eyes, his eyebrow arching up slowly as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"My phone?" He asked slowly, his voice slurring with sleep, he blinks slowly, shifting until he was propped on his elbows.

"Yeah, it's been vibrating since...six" Naruto stated quietly from above him, Sasuke blinked and glanced around at the other occupants' of the room; he focused up again and sighed softly.

"Wonder why he's usually-" Sasuke stopped as his phone began to vibrate once again, he reached behind his pillow and unlocked his screen, Naruto watched as Itachi's name flashed repeatedly on the screen causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and answer.

Naruto sits up and gently tucks the orange blanket around his body again; he slips out of bed and gestures with his hand to the empty spot beside Sasuke, said boy only nods.

"At my friends' house" Was his response to what Itachi had asked, tugging the blanket, Naruto sighed softly when his cold feet were covered, the quiet hum that came from his friend had Naruto blinking slowly.

"East side of Konoha, near the mall. Why?"

Naruto arched a brow but didn't move from his spot, his feet were stretched out and his head was resting comfortably against the bed he'd just slipped out of, he jerked slightly when Sasuke's finger poked his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Is is...okay if my brother drops by? He's bringing clean clothes and is wants to know if he can stay for Christmas" Naruto blinks slowly and sits up straighter, he taps his chin slowly and glances over to where Kurama and Shukaku are sleeping, a smile lighting up his features as he glances back to a sleepy-looking Sasuke once again.

"Let's ask them when they wake, he can come by to leave you clothes" Naruto whispers quietly, his hands reaching forward and gently gripping Sasuke's chin, the quiet yelp that left his lips caused a grin to blossom on Naruto's lips.

"Sure, the apartment complex beside a flower shop called Yamanaka Flowers, see you" Naruto blinks slowly and gently tugs Sasuke forward, his curiosity getting the better of him for a moment as he watches intently.

Sasuke's eyes blink before moving away and glancing to the side, Naruto growls softly and gently squeezes Sasuke's chin, obsidian eyes focus on him once more, the small stream of light coming from the window confirmed Naruto's hunch.

"Did you know...your eyes shift between gray and obsidian with the reflection of light?" Naruto softly whispers, his left hand releasing its gentle grip to caress Sasuke's raven-black hair, his head tilting as Sasuke sighs softly and offers a small smile.

"The only people that have mentioned that are you and Itachi...I have to..." Naruto allows his hands to drop as Sasuke stands and quietly makes his way towards the door, opening it slowly he slips out and Naruto notices the toothbrush he'd offered him when they'd been trapped in the Book Store held tightly in his hand.

Naruto blinks.

Then he blinks again.

What. The. Hell?

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind him and gently banged his hand against it, his eyes closing as he tried to make sense of what just happened.<p>

Naurto had...touched him.

Sasuke's chin still tinged where Naruto's fingers had been, his hand absently lifting to gently thread through his left bang, lifting the spare toothbrush Naruto had offered him only three days ago Sasuke slowly made his way towards the sink and just as slowly began to brush his teeth.

Ten minutes later Sasuke found himself sitting in a stool, his hand holding up his cheek as he reads through the notes he'd taken for Drama class, the sounds of cursing and laughter caught his attention. He watched as Kurama, Gaara, Shukaku and a laughing Naruto exited the room, he waved at them as they entered the bathroom together.

The knock that came caused his eyes to shift to the door, he slowly rose to his feet and made his way over, hiding a yawn behind his hand he opened the door and had to blink several times before he could focus on the person standing in front of him.

"Sasuke, missed you" Itachi said softly, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and yelped when Itachi's ice-cold fingers poked his forehead.

"'Tachi your freezing! I-I mean...Missed you too" Sasuke stated lamely, his fingers rubbing gently against the cold spot, his gaze focusing on the messenger bag Itachi had on his shoulder. He scanned his brother from head to toe and noticed he was wearing his black trench coat, gray scarf and favorite pair or black skinny jeans as well as his favorite black winter boots, Sasuke rolled his eyes and accepted the bag.

Opening it he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Inside were his favorite black skinny jeans, gray long-sleeve turtle neck, he also noticed that Itachi had packed other clothes, his eyes widening when he spots Itachi tugging off another bag.

"I said I was staying for Christmas didn't I?"

Yelping when arms suddenly encircles his shoulders Sasuke glances back and relaxes when he spots Naruto's spiky-blonde hair, his heart stopping for a moment before he notices the others are watching them with smile on their lips, ducking his head Sasuke gently shoves Naruto away.

"That you did, Naruto this is-" He began only to stop when Kurama's pale hand landed on his shoulder.

"Itachi Uchiha, been awhile" Sasuke watched as Itachi slowly removed his coat and placed it one of the handles, his boots following, he stepped further into the apartment and smirked at Kurama.

"Really now? We haven't seen each other for...five days?" Kurama's snort filled the living room as Sasuke watched Shukaku and Gaara move towards the kitchen, he blinked when he noticed Naruto motioning him to follow, he sighed softly and made his way over to the couch.

"Did you know they knew each other?" Naruto asked as he glanced to where Itachi and Kurama were still standing, Sasuke followed his gaze and shrugged his shoulders; he'd never paid much attention to what his brother did.

"No, then again I didn't know you had brothers' until two days ago"

Naruto huffed and gestured towards the TV.

"Wanna pick a movie?"

"What do you have?"

Naruto rose again and made his way over to the small DVD case, his hand gesturing for Sasuke to come closer, he did and curiously scanned the titles of the various movies that filled the four separate racks.

"Pick whichever and we can coordinate breakfast depending on which you pick?"

"Why?"

"'Cause...well I'll explain once the movies done; did you pick one?"

"Hm...yeah, this one"

"Hehe, alright then"

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness...we're home" Kushina exclaimed tiredly as she lifted her bag on her shoulder, glancing to her side she smiled gently and took Minato's hand in her own.<p>

"Three days..." Minato stated after a yawn, Kushina offered a nod and a gentle pat to his hand, her violet eyes scanning the crowds outside as they neared the exit along with the other passengers' from their flight.

A giggle escaping her lips as she spots two very familiar people.

She glances to her half-asleep husband and pokes his cheek.

"Min! look!" She exclaims brightly as she points forward with her free arm.

"Shina...you're not supposed to poin-" He began but fell silent when they approached were Kushina had been pointing.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes" Kushina giggled happily as Jiraya hugged her; she released her husband's arm to hug a grinning Tsunade.

"Glad to have you back home" Tsunade said while hugging Kushina back, she stepped back and allowed Minato to hug her, a yawn escaping her lips as Jiraya took their other luggage.

"Let's go see our boys" She and Minato stated in unison.

Kushina smiled brightly and gently cupped Minato's tanned cheek, her other hand interlocking their fingers as they moved forward, reaching up and pressing her lips to his as they exited the main doors and paused at the top of the main steps of Konoha International Airport.

"We've had it pretty bad here" Jiraya offered with a sheepish grin.

Cobalt-blue met violet.

Both began to laugh as they made their way down the steps and towards a waiting car.

Kushina knew by the relaxed way Minato laughed that he was just as happy as she was to be home.

Now all that needed to be done was to see their sons'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So here's the end of this chapter!<em>**

**_Now...I really don't know how to go about the romance between Naru and Sasu so any ideas would be very helpful, PM me if you'd like to offer your ideas. I don't want to have to keep you guys waiting so long for an update because I can't come up with the next phase._**

**_Also would you guys do me a favor? I have another story up, it's different then this one and would love for your feedback on it. It's a SasuNaru fic and I love writing it because...well it's just so much fun! Check it out please? It's titled 'FateFul Encounter' I'm more focused on it then this story right now...You'll see why if you read it! Sorry, ideas for this story are welcome!_**

**_Anything else...Oh I love you guys! this story just suddenly began popular and it just feel so happy about that! I'm also tempted to write a Drarry(Harry and Draco) but can't come up with a unique idea for that...anyway I want to thank you for the support!_**

**_(follow me on Wattpad since I'm on there more then here xD)_**

**_Catch you new chapter!~_**


End file.
